


名牌上直白的写着：“Pretty”

by annebaby



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Bondage, Bottom Original Percival Graves, Dubious Consent, Graves legit thinks he is a dog, M/M, Master/Pet, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mental Disintegration, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Pet Play, Slow Burn, Someone Save Percival Graves, Stockholm Syndrome, You Have Been Warned, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annebaby/pseuds/annebaby
Summary: 安抚和劝慰的话语就在舌尖上蹦哒——他被逮住了，我们抓住他了。放心好了。他此刻关在美国魔法国会，他再也不能伤害你了。可是只消一眼，Newt便明白了Graves问题背后的含义，不是“求求你说他不在这儿”。而是“求求你说他马上就会回家”。“他……走开了。”Newt顾左右而言他，视线闪烁不定，瞟向眼下能鼓起勇气同他讲话的男人。Graves向前靠近许多，现在他的肩膀透了出来，毫无血色，光溜溜的。对这份露骨的暗示，Newt感到自己的脸颊渐渐烧了起来，尤其当他看到一副牢牢套在Graves喉咙上的厚实皮项圈时——Grindelwald的象征符号精巧的吊在一块金色的名牌旁边，上面直白的刻着：“Pretty。”填梗：Grindelwald被捕了，他们查到Graves的下落，本以为Graves只是被折磨，被监禁，更甚，Graves浑身赤裸，戴着项圈，一副不明所以的样子躺在软软的床上打盹儿。原来Grindelwald扰乱了Graves的神智，除掉了他所有的记忆，让他相信自己是Grindelwald的宠物。





	1. 寻找Graves先生

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And The Tag Read Simply: 'Pretty'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306503) by [Funkspiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkspiel/pseuds/Funkspiel). 



Newt不该在这。此时此刻，他本应身处一艘横跨了半个大西洋的远洋巨轮。可世事难料，他发现自己仍然莫名奇妙地滞留在了纽约——好吧，也不能说 _莫名其妙_ 。他很清楚事情的原委。因为Tina正在恳求他，这就是为什么。她忧心忡忡，几近狂乱，绝望得不得了，就在他要登船的时候，突然出现了；于是两个刚刚结下友情的人对彼此的惜惜离别，被一件令人悲痛的私事彻底打断了。比他原来预计的还要出人意料，震惊难过。

_天正下着雨，而Tina打着伞。所以当他留意到她的脸湿漉漉的时候，不祥的预感让他的胃部搅了起来，出事了——她的表情明明白白写着，并不是因为她舍不得自己，虽然对方确实会想念他的。_

_“Newt。”她哽咽着，因为竭力在登船前追上他而上气不接下气，“我需要你的帮助。”_

_“当——当——当然。”他口吃了，使劲眨巴着眼睛，努力跟上此时的突发状况，“要我做什么吗？”_

_“是Graves。”她是这么说的，当她抬头看着他时，Newt感到自己心下一沉，越发不安，“我们找到他了。他……他不太好。”_

_“我想也是。”Newt脱口而出，没能及时制止自己，当他看见为此伤心的Tina时，他瑟缩了一下，“对不起……我能帮什么忙吗？”_

_“我不知道。”她轻声道，“可我实在想不出还有谁可以胜任了。”_

这就是他现在站在Percival Graves（魔法安全部部长，一度被黑巫师Gellert Grindelwald囚禁的俘虏）家门口的原因。Graves所住的大楼很不错。邻居们似乎都十分友善，尽管对近来好几个月发生他公寓里的黑暗事件完全没注意到。简直可悲，Newt暗忖。一想到自己会被冒名顶替，还没有一个人发现，就让他浑身颤抖。当他琢磨他的神奇动物们会不会察觉到蹊跷时，心里一阵刺痛。他希望他们会的。

他在那个念头搅的他不得安生前，飞快的靠近了大门。正事要紧。究竟怎么回事，他还无法确定……但他会一如既往，努力给予帮助。

“我们花了不少功夫才追踪到他的下落。”Tina说，眼神恍惚，沉痛的凝望着通往Graves公寓的大门。Newt意识到，那是愧疚。愧疚像一条沉重的毛毯罩住了他之前从Tina身上目睹的那份惯有的活力。黯然，窒息。

“发生什么了……这不是你的错。你明白的，是吗？”

Tina颤巍巍的深吸了口气，眼泪汪汪的看着他：“我知道。只是……如果我们能早点……”

_如果我们能早点发觉，也许事情就会不一样。_

无论发生了什么，无论是什么让Tina迟迟不愿打开那扇门……很糟。非常非常的糟。

“Tina。”他温柔的说，不着痕迹的锁住了她的目光，“Graves先生怎么了吗？”

Tina艰涩吞咽的声音清晰可闻，最终，她的魔杖对准了门把，手腕轻转，用一个巧妙的小咒语开了锁：“我觉得你还是自己看看吧。”

门打开的一瞬间，Newt感觉到了。一股过去与现在的魔法余韵，像刺鼻的香水味熏得人头晕，黏稠沉闷的挤兑着空气。厚重，黑暗，辛辣，让人难以思考，就算对精神魔法的造诣没那么高深，他也立马知道了是什么引起如此栩栩如生，势不可挡的徽记。黑魔法。古老的魔法。Grindelwald。

他呼吸一窒，抬手用袖子掩住了口鼻，稍作过滤。眼睛火辣辣的。他快速的瞥了Tina一眼，确定了后者也不太好过。她的双手不住打颤。

“这边。”过了一会儿，她说。

Newt跟着她穿过精致的公寓。公寓真的很漂亮。装饰简洁大方，却不失奢华与巧思。和Graves非常相配，或者说至少，是Grindelwald假扮的Graves所给人的印象。他跟着她沿着一条通往房门的走廊行进，一个傲罗站在门前把手，表情异常冷峻。他像是筋疲力尽到了极点，脸上饱经风霜，在他这个年纪根本不该有的皱纹。不论Graves先生发生了什么，都让他手下的人难以承受。

“有几个注意到了。”她终于说到，吓了Newt一跳。

“抱歉什么？”

“我们中有几个人确实注意到了。一个书记员。两个高级傲罗。他的秘书……一旦Grindelwald发觉，就对他们的记忆动了手脚。我们的治疗师在他们的脑子里找到了瘢痕。不是特别严重。只是刚好可以钳制他们留心其他事物的程度。”她说，停了一下，“我知道，基于你过去几天的经历，可能看上去不像，但是……Graves部长以前—— _是_ 个好人。深受下属的敬仰。现在Grindelwald不在了，队伍也重新振作起来，却……”

“Picquery主席就该把那个脑子有问题的混蛋 _干掉_ 。”门外的傲罗突然唾弃道，嘴巴因为仇恨扭曲着——龇着牙，发着火。 

Tina漠然的看着他，说道：“必须秉持正义。这也是Graves部长希望看到的。” 

“正义没法‘修好’他。” 

这句话抓住了Newt的注意力。他看着门，才发现木质板面上刻着一个小小的魔法章纹，古老，强大。一个锁咒，失传已久。Newt皱着眉头，指向它。 

“Grindelwald？” 

傲罗越过肩膀，注意到Newt指的是什么时，脸色阴沉。 

“没错。”他说，转过脸，“往最好的方面来看，这是他之前用的。”他吞咽了一下，“在那家伙 _改变_ 他之前。非得把部长关得死死的不可，这是个强大的魔咒。”他带着骄傲，轻轻点了点头，“一定是让Grindelwald吃了不少苦头。” 

“我想也是。”Newt轻轻说道，思绪飘到了其他事上——就是，门后等着他的究竟是什么。冰冷刺骨的恐惧开始沿着脊柱蔓延。他有一种不祥的预感。一种似曾相识的警觉，“能让我试试吗？”  
傲罗从头到脚的审视着他，然而Tina站了出来。 

“我认为他得上忙。”她说。Newt渐渐觉得自己的出面并没有得到严格的批准。但事态俨然到了死马当活马医的地步，因为傲罗朝他微微点了点头，让到一边给他们开了门。 

“就……小心点。” 

Newt眨了眨眼睛，仍然走了进去。 

里面的气味更加厉害，像粘液般浓稠，腻歪，油滑。他可以从皮肤上感觉到，紧紧的缠着他；压倒一切，令人作呕，反胃难受。起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。 

房间，倒是一间寻常的卧室。铺着一层丝绒地毯，摆着一排书架和一个床头柜。一些零碎的小饰品和一面镜子。一幅被施了可动咒的油画；狼群在白雪皑皑的树林里优美的驰骋着。一个整理得井井有条的衣柜，最后，一张豪华的四柱床——连带着在床尾的地板上，铺着一个特别大的枕头，旁边放着两只口朝上的金碗，让人诡异的联想到给狗狗搭的窝。碗底慢慢积出了一滩洼泽。是水。 

就在Newt心想屋里怎么没人，准备转身看向Tina，开口询问他们究竟是来干嘛的时候，一声惊慌轻缓的哀叫，从衣柜里窜了过来。这才看见衣服在左右摇摆。 

他向前一步，可当低鸣声变成隆隆的咆哮时，他停了下来。Tina的手指拂过他的前臂。 

“他……他吓坏了。我们说什么都没用。他……他上次还咬了一个试图抓住他的傲罗。我肯定他不是存心的，他只是……他糊涂了。”她慢慢了没了声音，但Newt猛然理解了Tina为什么会想到自己的初衷。 

“我明白了。”Newt说，接着挂上一个自信的笑容——只是为了安慰她，“我懂了。让我想想我能做些什么。” 

她点点头。 

“待在这。” 

顿了一下，她又点了点头，视线再次投向衣橱，“好的。” 

“好的。” 

他悄悄的，慢慢的把手提箱放在门边，转身处理衣橱。他又靠近一步，不假思索的佝偻，压低身子，为了变得矮小，减少威胁感。他伸出双手，不过即便如此，柜子里又传出一声被激怒的嘶吼。 

一种Newt耳熟能详的简单警告： _我很害怕。我不明白。妈的给我滚开。_

“Graves先生。”他轻声细语，安抚道，“虽然我们素未谋面，但我叫Newt。我是来帮你的。” 

当Newt终于在昏暗的橱柜里觅到Graves深色的眼睛时，他回避了视线——反而通过眼角的余光观察男人隐蔽的身影——蹲伏在地板上。他驻留在原地，给对方一定的空间。嗥叫减弱了，但没有停下。不管怎样，断断续续的降成了一连串的呜咽声。Newt抿起嘴角，关切道。 

“Graves先生？你能听见我吗？”他一边发问，一边缓缓的伸出一只手，悬在半当中，给男人选择要不要接触。这么做的同时，他轻颂出一个无声咒。抚慰与温柔慢慢的从他的手上释出，穿过房间弥漫开来，直到最终——无声无息的等了一分钟后——Graves在衣柜里动了动。 

Newt瞥到了一点白皙的肌肤，微笑起来。 

“好了，好了。”他轻轻称赞道。在身后，他更多的是听到而不是看到，那个守在门边的傲罗显然不喜欢他这样对待Graves的态度。Newt不是唯一一个察觉到对方在激动的人，Graves犹犹豫豫探出的苍白的脸才不过一秒，紧接着扑捉到了男人的身体语言，又一次钻进了柜子里，啸叫。 

Newt叹了口气。 

“Tina，你不能麻烦你——？”他问，朝傲罗的方向点头示意。 

“这太荒唐了。”傲罗啐道，眼睛闪向Tina，她正朝他走去。 

“别的办法都不管用。”她说，不容置喙的把他从房间里拖走。 

“你也一样，Tina。”Newt的话让她刹在了门口。当她一脸受伤的看过来时，他按下涌起的负疚感，“他在害怕。为了不让他过度紧张，房间里的人越少越好。拜托了。” 

她扫了一眼衣橱，显然不愿离开。 

“可要是他——” 

“交给我吧，Tina。”Newt柔声说道，用一副“ _记得吗，我可是拥有一箱子神奇动物的人啊_ ”的表情看着她，“只是在我帮助Graves镇静下来的同时，帮我照看箱子好吗，如果你不介意的话。” 

Tina深吸了口气，终于点头了，她抓起皮箱，动手关门。 

“别。”Newt冷不丁的说，她一愣，“他会觉得受困。就让它开着。” 

于是她照办了，带着他的手提箱消失在了楼道。 

“好点了吗？”他朝柜子问道。 

于是那对好奇的眸子又回来了，打量着他。吼叫着，不过柔和了许多。 

“要是他们吓到了你我很抱歉。”Newt说，“他们只是在担心而已。他们很想念你。” 

一声牢骚。 

“没事了。”他说，又开始散布咒语，试图温柔的安慰男人，“我不会伤害你的。” 

衣服窸窸窣窣，钻出了一张熟悉的脸——令人意外的，剃干净了胡子。一簇凌乱却柔顺的刘海，在一双深邃懵懂的眼前晃动。Graves的目光在Newt和房门之间来回游弋，仿佛在策划着逃跑。相较几天前在地铁隧道与之搏斗的男人，他看上去要来得年轻。他好奇这是否跟对方的眼神有关。 

“在哪儿？”Graves问，吓了Newt一跳。 

“我们在你的公寓里。”他说。 

Graves晃了晃脑袋，挤着眉毛，搜肠刮肚。 

“主人没有回家。在哪儿？” 

Newt感到肚子一绞。他张开了嘴巴，却不知道该说些什么才好。他突然万分庆幸Tina早就离开了房间。 

“你是指Grindelwald？” 

Graves眯起了眼睛，却一言不发。他是没认出这个名字吗？ 

安抚和劝慰的话语就在舌尖上蹦哒—— _他被逮住了，我们抓住他了。放心好了。他此刻关在美国魔法国会，他再也不能伤害你了。_

可是只消一眼，Newt便明白了Graves问题背后的含义，不是 _求求你说他不在这儿_ 。而是 _求求你说他马上就会回家_ 。 

“他……走开了。”Newt顾左右而言他，视线闪烁不定，瞟向眼下能鼓起勇气同他讲话的男人。Graves向前靠近许多，现在他的肩膀透了出来，毫无血色，光溜溜的。对这份露骨的暗示，Newt感到自己的脸颊渐渐烧了起来，尤其当他看到一副牢牢套在Graves喉咙上的厚实皮项圈时——Grindelwald的象征符号精巧的吊在一块金色的名牌旁边，上面直白的刻着：“ _Pretty_ 。” 

Newt一脸菜色，但很快压下了负面的肢体语言。 

“走开了。”Graves说，眼神迷惘的看着地板。神情慢慢垮了下来，又开始退回衣柜里。 

“不。”Newt说得有点太快了，让Graves畏缩了一下。他马上把声音抚平到一种沉着冷静的口吻，说道，“没关系的。Grindel——你的主人请我在他离开的期间照看你。你觉得怎么样？” 

Graves眯起双眼，显然对这条讯息不知如何是好。他发出哀鸣，就某些事在跟自己天人交战，之后他终于用大大的棕色眼眸看着Newt。明明这张脸在几天前才判了他的死刑，真是太奇怪了。 

“你会摸吗？” 

_摸？_ Newt试图将暗示与Graves真正索求的东西联系起来，但一想到……确凿的意思，就浑身发起抖来。 

“我……我可以的。”他说，再次伸出了手，“如果你出来的话。” 

当Graves终于听话的时候，他四肢着地的——曲起双手就像动物的爪子，他踌躇的从衣柜里爬了出来，曝出了越来越多的柔韧肢体，身上 _一丝不挂_ 。他没有体毛，然而Newt不知道是因为魔法还是被剃掉了。缺乏日晒的皮肤白得跟牛奶似的，被他鸦羽般漆黑的头发一衬，漂亮极了。为这么想的自己感到一阵恶心的Newt突然理解了为什么他脖子上的名牌会写着“Pretty”了。无论如何，Newt依然一动不动，探出一只手，同时Graves像一条审时度势的狗狗一样接近他。 

当男人竟然真的贴近 _嗅着_ 他的指头时，Newt感到Grindelwald的所作所为终于具象化，呯的一声砸在了自己的身上。直到亲眼目睹两只似狼的兽耳突然从之前平贴着的脑袋上竖了起来，一种他以为根本不可能的感觉，顿时从胸口炸开一簇难以置信的火焰。乌漆抹黑的兽耳，Newt之前根本没发现，他觉得其他傲罗们也没有。可它们分明就在那里，在Graves的头上好奇的翘着，一、一点儿都 _不_ 可爱。 

但是这对反常的耳朵不是Newt注意到的唯一的事物。Graves实际上脸蛋通红，双眼呆滞——烫的要命。在如此接近的情况下，Newt能感到热量像火炉一样燃烧辐射。 

Graves在离Newt的手只差一丝距离的时候停住了，抬头看着他。 

“你会摸吗？”他又问道。 

“你想让我摸吗？”Newt反问。 

“是的。”Graves说，带着点哀诉，但没有动。 

所以，Newt慢慢的伸出手——密切注视着Graves的肢体语言，终于，他挠了挠男人的下巴。当Graves突然贴进他的掌心并发出嘶鸣时，他喷出了一口气，他一直憋着，自己都没发觉，男人轻轻摇晃着屁股，在Newt看来那里像是会有条尾巴在摆动一样，是不是Grindelwald让他相信自己就是一条真的狗狗。 

_哦，Tina。_ 他想， _我真的很抱歉。_

现在，那些眼泪说得通了。现在，在所有人中她要寻求Newt的帮助说得通了。 

当他注意到那双大大的棕色眼眸——刚刚因为欣喜若狂而闭上——正充满希冀的盯着自己时，Newt顿时回过神来。Graves往前一步，接着又一步，然后叫了一声。 

“噢！”Newt说，明白了，他动作迅速，有条不紊的将自己摆成双腿交叉的坐姿。下一秒，他发现腿上蜷缩着一只带着点试探却又迫不及待的Graves。Newt在“每当引得吓坏了的生物信任他时收获到的那种普通的欢欣鼓舞”和在“渐渐完全明白了Grindelwal到底在做什么时的那种异常的毛骨悚然”之间撕扯着。 

此刻他的手摆在男人身上，他能感到皮肤灼烧的热度。这让他忧心忡忡，而在Newt抚摸对方的时候，他又能感到缓缓冷却下来的趋势。把这点暗记于心。他不确定让Graves团在他的腿上，像这样坐了多久，但一定久到他没发觉这里不再只有他们两个了，Graves突然僵住了，开始咆哮。 

Newt抬头看到Tina站在门口，目瞪口呆。 

他们俩这副样子看起来可真是……Newt忽而意识到。 

“你——你。”Tina磕磕巴巴，随即艰难的吞了吞口水，明显在让自己冷静，“你哄他出来了。” 

Newt点点头，然后又温柔的安抚着Graves，将魔法渗进宽慰着他的手势里；温暖，安全，还有一点点的强制，帮他变得想打瞌睡。他观察着，Graves的眼皮开始打架，深色的睫毛忽闪翕动。 

“这是Tina。”Newt说，声音沉重，意识到接下来话会更加刺痛Tina，“她也是你主人的一位朋友。” 

Tina骤然一震，但没有纠正他。 

Graves看着她，他的嚎叫早就中断了，但他睡意朦胧的目光里没有似曾相识的清明。 

“Tina。”他鹦鹉学舌。 

“是——是的，部长。”她说，对方喊出自己名字的发音令她燃起希望，“您记起我了吗？” 

Graves皱了皱眉，看向Newt。 

“没事的。”他说。 

Graves摇了摇头，然后再次拱了拱Newt的手。Newt目不斜视的盯着Graves，不愿看到Tina脸上失落的表情。 

“好吧。”她说。Newt瑟缩了一下。这才不好，“Newt，有什么……什么事我可以帮忙的吗？” 

“能不能把我的箱子带过来？” 

Tina立刻转身去拿，毫无疑问把箱子留在了别的房间。一想到Tina可能将箱子孤零零放着，无人看管，哪怕就那么一秒，让Newt瞬间有点恼火，可他提醒自己Tina现在的处境。他没法因为一时走神而对她耿耿于怀。不是在她非常敬仰的上司浑身赤裸却缩在他的腿上渐渐睡去的时候。 

“唉，Graves先生。”Newt唉声叹气，双手深深的捋进Graves的头发里，抚摸着腿上的男人，“他究竟对你做了什么。” 

Graves只是越发地埋进Newt的腿间，问道：“Graves先生是谁？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原梗：Grindelwald被捕了，他们查到Graves的下落，本以为Graves只是被折磨，被监禁，更甚，Graves浑身赤裸，戴着项圈，一副不明所以的样子躺在软软的床上打盹儿。原来Grindelwald扰乱了Graves的神智，除掉了他所有的记忆，让他相信自己是Grindelwald的宠物，巴望着他和他的阴茎，因为Grindelwald无与伦比的才能，他们找不到任何治愈的方法。Grindelwald得意得不得了，Graves则在意识到他们不让自己见主人时哭哭啼啼，苦苦哀求，所有人束手无策。如果额外有Graves丧失了作为一个正常人的行为举止，用手或从盘子里舔着吃饭，缩着身子睡在床脚，比起自己的名字，对“小东西”或相近的昵称更有反应，之类的。表扬他或玩具等等的话就更好啦。  
> 加分：  
> 1\. Grindelwald给Graves下咒，如果Grindelwald没有每天亲近他或操他的话，就会开始发热，而他们最终只能妥协，眼睁睁的听着Graves喜极而泣的叫床声。  
> 2\. Grindelwald寻思着Credence或Newt学着在Graves身边做个乖乖的宠物，会有多漂亮。  
> 3\. Grindelwald带着他漂亮的小宠物，一起逃走了。


	2. 他不在了

医护人员无论如何都不准他们在诊治期间待在急救室里，即使Newt据理力争自己在场可能会安抚到对方。他和Tina反而被迫在休息室里等了好几个小时。虽然跟对方素昧平生，可他依然焦虑不安。虽然房里的那个人并不是 _他的长官_ ，天知道他正在经受何种治疗，可他还是七上八下。虽然Percival Graves对他来说只是个萍水相逢的陌生人，不像对Tina，或其他任何一个在候诊室时进时出，忙里抽闲过来探望的傲罗。他仍旧心如捣鼓。

在熬过了仿佛永无止境的等待后，他看见国会主席威严熟悉的身影闯入了救治部——步履匆匆，两旁跟着私人警卫。直到走近，她才 _停下_ 脚步，出人意料的，她转身面对他，Newt倏地意识到Tina恳请他暂缓行程，留在美国帮忙的僭越之举到底有多严重。他身边的Tina浑身僵硬，握住了他的前臂。

有那么一小会儿，他心里砰砰直跳，想到Picquery可能会命令傲罗护送他离开候诊室，押解他登船或更糟——可相反，她只是用一种冷峻犀利的目光从头到脚的打量了他许久，紧接着再次疾走离开。Newt眼看她被一个嘴里飞快简述着医疗术语的护士迎领过去，消失在了门后。他能感到一旁的Tina如获大赦的松了口气。

“她亲自来了？”Newt挑起眉毛，有点意外的指出。

“她和Graves部长曾经，很要好。”Tina轻轻的说，注视着那扇Picquery早就穿过的门，“不——不是说他们现在有隔阂了，当然不是，部长是她最信任的几个人之一。然而就是……我猜，像他们这样的工作没有多余的时间经营关系……”

Newt眨了眨眼睛，自己也盯着门看。

“连Picquery女士也没发觉？”他问。

他边上的Tina呆住了。

“什——什么？”

“Picquery女士。”Newt说，目光转向她，“她也没留意到她‘最信任的人’被人假冒了吗？这还能算至交好友吗？”

虽然他指责的不是Tina，可他的朋友仍然畏缩了一下，撇开了脸。当她一言不发时，Newt也沉默不语。一小时后终于有人搭理他们了。一个傲罗，和Picquery一同前来的其中一个男人，开口道。

“傲罗Goldstein，Scamander先生。”他说，“主席有话想跟你们说。”

 

——

 

当Newt走进房间时，他心跳得厉害，直到他终于看到了躺在床上的Graves，睡的正香。他身旁站着Picquery女士，她目不转睛的看着Graves放松的面容，轻握着他毫无知觉的手，这份温柔放在像她这样可怕与冷酷的女人身上，着实诡异。Newt眨巴着眼睛，当她抬头与自己对视时，压下心里的惊奇。在她严肃凝重的探究下，Newt不由自主的回避目光，耷着脑袋。所以，他怔怔的站在门口，等着她的传唤。

“Scamander先生。”Picquery女士说，“我以为你说好了，此时此刻会在去欧洲的路上。”

“抱歉，主席女士。”Tina从他身后突然说道，吓了Newt一跳，她走上来挡在他前面，“都是我的错。我们找到了Graves部长，可考虑到他的……不寻常的行为，没人能够接近他。我认为Scamander先生或许能帮我们。Newt在这里都是因为我。”

Picquery默默的端详着他们，目光在两人之间缓缓游移，随后柔和下来，落回到了Graves的身上。她叹了口气。

“我想美国魔法国会又欠了你一句谢谢，Scamander先生。想必没有你，要让Percival从他的公寓里出来恐怕没那么顺利。”

“我——呃……嗯，是的，那个。”Newt结结巴巴，讨厌主席打得一手好官腔，把顾左右而言他和拐弯抹角的本事用得如此娴熟。为什么人类就不能跟他的神奇动物那样直抒胸臆呢，“我很高兴能派上用场。”

Newt的注意力重回到Graves身上，意识到抛开他们等了许多时间不谈，男人并没有多少变化。黑色的狼形耳朵依然无辜的顶在他的脑袋上，梏着脖子的项圈也没有除掉。Newt蹙眉，还是Tina替他说出了疑问。

“他们能救他吗？”她问。

Picquery没有马上回答，但等她开口时，她的话井井有条，滴水不漏。

“他们倾尽了全力，但不幸的是，Grindelwald在黑魔法上的造诣是我们这个时代遭遇过的任何巫师都无法比拟……”

“主席女——女士？”Tina问，等着真正的回答。

Newt不知道自己能期待她说些什么，但基于之前跟Picquery的几次接触，他以为她会用她一惯从容优雅的措辞描绘Graves的伤势状况。相反，他心里咯噔了一下，她的直言不讳让他畏怯。

“他不在了，Goldstein。”她一反常态，“除了治愈他的肉体，我们无能为力。”

Newt看到Tina瑟缩着，泪眼婆娑。

“什么？”她说，她的焦灼在震惊的打击下分崩离析，“不。不，这不可能。一定还有什么法子。他们怎么可以在只试了 _几个小时_ 后就这样妄下结论。他们不能……他 _不会_ ……”

Newt感到自己的肩膀垮得更厉害了，他颔着下巴偷偷看了她一眼。动了动手想触碰她，可转念一想还是作罢了。

“他诸如精神心智层面上的瘢痕就连我们最好的神经专家都没见过。”Picquery说，一只手抹开了Graves额前支棱出来的碎发——刻意避开了他的耳朵，“他们说他没有变成植物人简直奇迹；更别提还能活动说话，根本不可想象。”

Newt看到Tina嘴唇发抖，随后明显的想强迫自己冷静下来。

“不能因为他们从来没碰到过这样的事，就代表他们可以放弃——”

“——当他们设法解开脖子上的项圈时，他心脏骤停了，Goldstein。”Picquery冷冷的打断她，Newt看着高大的女人怒气冲冲的从床边走近Tina，“如果缺少每隔三十分钟的肢体接触，他的体温便会开始升高。过去那个他的所有记忆，铸就他 _自己名讳_ 背后的一切经历，被连根拔除了。不是涂抹更改。是 _挖掉_ 了。强制。痛苦。并非自愿。可能被存了起来。他对魔法没有印象，也不知道如何使用。无论Grindelwald做了什么，把动物的耳朵变形到了他的身上，我们还没找到一个能在治疗过程中避免伤痛害死Percival的情况下弄掉它们的方法。前提还得判定它们究竟是什么东西才行。别擅自走进这个房间，质疑我的治疗团队没有竭尽所能，Goldstein，特别是在与他日夜工作的人确实有负于他的时候。比如你……还有我。”

终于，一颗眼泪从Tina的脸上滚下来，啪嗒一声重重的砸在了地板上。

“主席女士，恕我直言，Tina已经拼命——”Newt张嘴，可当Picquery转身面对他时，他住口了。

“这正是我要说的，Scamander先生。”她突然看起来殚尽力竭，“ _每个人_ 都已经全力以赴。现在互相指责，对他毫无助益。我们可以做的只有一件事。”

“长官？”Tina问，虽然泪眼朦胧，却异常坚定，抬起头来对上Picquery的目光。

“如果Grindelwald能心安理得的强行从我们的人身上扯出记忆，那么我们只有以其人之道还治其人之身了。告诉他，给他最后一次合作的机会，Goldstein。如果他无视我们开出的条件，那么还有其他办法可以得到我们想要的信息，既然现在我们知道该怎么找了。就让他拎拎清楚。”

“是，长官。”Tina说，意识到主席其实并没有放弃他们的魔法安全部部长，她的背挺得更直了。看到她的言行举止回到原本的坚毅果敢，让Newt长舒一口气，而当Picquery突然转向自己时，他差点没来得及刹住一个小小的笑容。

“Scamander先生。”

“主席女——女士。”

“尽管我知道我们已经欠了你很多人情，但我恐怕还得麻烦你一件事。”

Newt眨了眨眼睛。

“我听闻你是那个能让Percival冷静下来的人。经过慎重考虑，国会想将他托给你照顾，直到，要么可以帮助Graves部长重新恢复自我。”她说，接着顿了一下，嘴唇苦涩的抿成一条缝，“要么可以做出合理的安排，适应他的新生活，做最坏的打算。”

“和我？”Newt问，吃惊的目光来回扫视着Tina和Picquery。

“是的。以他目前这样的心智状态，显然你是最有能力照料他的人。我们会，当然了，在你提供帮助的期间，保证你有充足的费用，能够兼顾你和Percival的开销。与此同时，你带来的…… _箱子_ ……我们会睁一只眼闭一只眼。”

“我，呃……好的，当然。乐意之至。”

“好极了。工作人员会简短的跟你碰个面，就一些他们想给Percival服用的药剂做个说明。没什么复杂的；帮他恢复体重或有助睡眠之类的寻常魔药。”她说，“这两件事就交给你们了。Goldstein，一旦你跟Grindelwald接触就向我汇报。我想尽力与你的进度保持一致。Scamander先生，要是能每天收到你亲自交给我的报告就再好不过了。”

就在她打算离开房间时，她在Newt 身旁滞住了脚步，说，“千万照顾好他，Scamander先生。抛开你从Grindelwald那里所经受的，Percival Graves是个好人。他不该遭这份罪。”

“哦——当然，是的。我会的。”Newt支支吾吾，带着一记意味深长的目光，Picquery缓缓从他身边离开了——她的警卫紧随其后。

立刻，Newt转向Tina：“Tina，你还——？”

“是——是的，Newt。”她点了点头，咬着牙说。眼神燃起了Newt好几个小时都没看到过的光亮，面对这份改变，他几乎大大的松了口气，，“我应该马上着手。事情有一点点变化你就会让我知道的……对吗？……无论是好是坏？”

“当然。”他说，双手轻轻的抚着她的臂膀，“我当然会的。”

她点点头。

“谢谢你，Newt。”

于是她也走了，留下Newt一个人与那个Grindelwald弃置身后只剩躯壳的男人——耳朵在睡梦中一抖一抖的。Newt叹了口气。

无论是好是坏，他又多了一个需要照顾的生物。


	3. 第一天

他设法在Graves醒来前将对方转移回了箱子——免去男人在冷冰冰的无菌病房里醒来的焦虑。于是，他在Newt的箱子里苏醒，箱子眼下存放在Goldstein姊妹俩的公寓中。他躺在Newt棚屋里的小床上，恢复了意识，缩进一堆他在睡觉时努力用毛毯扒拉起来的窝里，头发乱七八糟，朝各个方向支棱着，睡眼惺忪——让Newt自我鄙视的心里一紧。他无数次提醒自己不要陷得太深，因为这不是Graves，不是 _真的Graves_ 。况且，不论对他自己还是对这个他们正努力解救的男人，对某种昙花一现的东西产生羁绊，都是在帮倒忙。

Newt努力无视Graves抬起手臂时困惑的样子，后者被松松垮垮垂下来的袖子搞糊涂了——在他营养不良的体格下衬衫太大了。虽然像Graves那么强壮的男人 _不该_ 穿得下Newt的衬衣，但 _确实_ 套进去了。实际上，还有一点点 _富余_ 。感谢他比这男人高了那么几英寸，腰围和手臂的尺寸也稍微长了点。但Graves的疑虑似乎很快过去了，被： _这里不是家。_ 而取代。

有一瞬间，Newt怕男人会恐慌。他可以看见Graves瞳孔扩张的方式，拼命审视周围，疑惑怎么到了这里。他摆出飞机耳，开始小心翼翼的匍匐，靠近床铺准备钻进毛毯搭起来的窝里，他的视线突然落到了Newt身上，于是他 _笑了_ ，竖起耳朵。

“你！”他兴高采烈的说，几不可察的摆动着屁股。为了对方，Newt努力把自己难过的表情调成笑意。

“你好啊。”他回道。

“你没走啊！”

Newt发出一记轻轻的吃笑。

“没错喽，还在这。”

“主人在吗？”

Newt吞吞吐吐了半天，挠着后颈。

“呃，恐怕不在。他还在外面。”Graves的脸垮了下来—— _梅林啊，这真是太操蛋了_ ——Newt举起双手吸引他的注意力，“可我在啊。我哪都不去。在他回来前我会一直陪着你的。”

关于对方永远不会回来的事实得改天再谈。无论如何，这好像有点鼓舞了Graves的心情。他抬头看着楼梯，仿佛希望Newt说错了，之后才重新看着他。

“好吧。”

“好吧。”Newt微笑着复述，接着拍了拍膝头，站起来。他自信却迟缓的靠近床铺，提防着Graves肢体语言的转变，伸出手，指尖温柔的擦过男人的眉毛——往后撸过头发，顺便检查男人的体温。目前为止，他一直时不时的触摸Graves的身体，确保体温正常；轻轻握住男人的后脖，柔柔的抚着他的眉头，温和的梳理他的头发。男人的皮肤在指下幸好还是凉爽的，“我备好了早饭。你要吃吗？”

当Graves追着他的手索要安慰，寻求更多的爱抚时，他竭力无视内心深处本能的呐喊：“这不对，这不正常，人类不会 _做出这种行为_ 。”他转而试图想起Graves，他会义无反顾，拯救那些需要帮助的人，所以，如果这是男人所需的——他会给的。他微微轻笑，好像有点轻松了，当他捋过对方的头发时，Graves顿时在掌下开心的打呼噜。

“早饭？”男人好奇的语调，让Newt的指头停下了抚摸。

“是的，早饭。你知道的，食物？”

“食物。”Graves说。接着，某些东西点亮了他的脸，“今天有食物？”

Newt的胃狠抽了一下，猛然发现自己恨不得某个傲罗会失控。伤害Grindelwald。让他断几根手指。或是牙齿。

“是的。”不管怎样，他冷静的说，语气温柔，波澜不惊，他用手轻轻的催促Graves起来，“我们走，去餐桌那儿。”

治疗师还是无法确定Graves心智上的破坏程度究竟严重到了什么地步，但Newt不禁感到精神一振，知道男人对母语似乎理解得不错，除却换到自我表达时应对能力的缺失。太过沉浸在自己的思绪中，Newt没注意到对方的动作，直到他拿来一碗肉汤放到桌上——对像Graves那样忍饥挨饿的人来说，某种适胃清淡，稍作果腹，没有负担的东西——男人比起本该坐在椅子上，反而相当有耐心的坐在了桌头椅边的地板上。Newt感到一股恶寒冲下背脊。

“Graves先——先生？”

他没有作答，Newt感到双手打颤，知道了自己非说不可的话。Graves项圈上的名牌闪过脑海。他愁眉苦脸。

“Pr——”名字在他的舌尖，苦得就像胆汁，他一脸难过，“Pretty？”

Graves飞快的扭过来看着他，耳朵翘起来，眼神热切。

“你在做什么？”

Graves眨了眨眼睛，仿佛在努力确认自己都做对了之后，朝自己点点头，才说：“乖乖的。”

_乖乖的。_

Newt咽了咽喉咙，突然想要呕吐的冲动涌到了嗓子眼。

“我——我看出来了。”他闪烁其词，靠近桌子，在愤怒把汤洒得到处都是之前，他轻轻摆下汤碗。两只手撑着桌子，他吸了口气，强迫自己语气镇定，“Grindelwald有没有——你主人教你要这样的？”

“是的。”Graves带着一副小孩子重复在学校里学到东西的那种坚定与自信。

“我明白了……他定的规矩，是吗？”Newt问。当Graves歪了歪脑袋，毛茸茸的耳朵弹了一下，Newt感到自己的怒火消了一点。他给碗施了保温咒，说，“跟我在一起的时候你不用那么做，Graves。”

Graves眼里闪过一丝恍惚，在Newt没来得及察觉前，消失了。可怜的男人脸色一沉，不知所措。

“我不懂。”

“跟我在一起的时候你可以坐在椅子上。”

Graves瞪大了眼睛，一阵畏缩，身体没有真的从坐着的地方挪开，却向后倾身避开Newt。

“不。”他呜咽着，止不住的发抖。

“不？”Newt问，满是关切，慢慢弯腰俯身，与Graves的视线持平，椅子埂在彼此之间。

“你是在戏——考——”他挣扎着单词，眉头拧得死死的。越是长时间的想抓住词语，他表现得似乎越是沮丧——脸上瞬息万变的表情比一只心焦的小狗崽的反应还要来得复杂。Newt发现自己倾身向前，希望着。 _期盼着_ ，“骗——骗我。”

“骗你。”Newt慢慢说道，努力不让自己的失望表露出来，因为有一点点称得上醒觉的东西转瞬即逝，在Grindelwald的镇压下，从那双诚挚的棕色眼睛里逐渐褪散了，“不，我不会那么做的。我……这么说吧，我这个人比较心软。没那么多规矩。如果你想坐在桌边，就坐吧我不会说出去的。算是我们俩的秘密。”

但Graves坚决的摇了摇头，眼角慢慢皱起，仿佛很痛苦。Newt顿了一下。

“你还好吗？”

Graves畏缩着揉了揉眼睛。他点点头，Newt心里毫不怀疑 _某人_ 很可能告诉过他“ _好孩子感觉不到痛苦_ ”之类的鬼话。当Newt的手指安慰般的重新犁进他的头发里时，他竭力无视男人吓了一跳的样子，将发丝温柔的梳过耳廓，最终捧住了他的脖子。

“好了。”Newt说，纵然，不，根本一点儿都不好——一旦他们从Grindelwald身上得到必需的东西，他非得亲自 _拜会_ 一下那个男人不可，“没事的。要是你不愿意的话可以不用。我们改天再试。”

Graves点点头，却没有重新抬起眼睛——在Newt推开阻挡的椅子时，盯着地板，Newt从桌上抓起碗，跟对方一起坐到了地上。当他终于在Graves身旁落座时，看到对方睁着一双棕色的大眼睛，瞪着他，呆若木鸡。

“怎么了？”Newt问。

“你——你在……你……”

随后， _ ~~超可爱的~~_ ，Graves歪了歪脑袋，叫了一声；耳朵塌下来，困惑不已，不确定哪个位置能比Newt坐得更低。

“没关系啦。”Newt和蔼的说，用手指量了量汤的温度，“不要紧的。我只是想跟你坐一块儿罢了。你很乖哦。”

Graves看着他等候指示，Newt感到手指紧紧的攥着碗。

“我乖乖的？”

“是的。”他说，尽管这让他的心破了个洞，让他在这种情况下，在那个疯子病态的改造或压制下与Graves相遇，“是的，很乖。”

接着，他把碗递给Graves。男人接过，放在了地上，最终弯下身子好让自己能像狗狗一样佝下去喝，Newt咬住嘴唇—— _狠狠的_ ——沉默无语。这堂课得改天再纠正，当Grindelwald的“规矩”在Graves的脑子里衰弱模糊的时候。当他的恐惧在那个疯子的设计下没有那么尖锐的时候。

即使如此，他也必须要避开视线，用拇指和食指抠进眼睛里，才能将眼底快要变成泪水的刺痛压下去。他拼命希望能塞住耳朵，以免继续听到一个 _人类_ 只靠蜷起的一点点舌头，从碗里轻轻舔食汤水的声音。调羹被Graves的面庞碰开，弃置无用，刮擦着碗边，让Newt畏缩。

_梅林啊，Grindelwald究竟对他做了什么？_

就在Newt认为事情不可能更糟的时候，Graves一定是喝完了。因为接着，他轻轻的把碗推到一边，检查着地板——为了什么，Newt不得而知——直到突然，男人俯身，舔向地板上的一小滩水渍。眼疾手快的Newt冲上去，伸出双手抓向Graves。等Newt攫住他的肩头时，Graves蜷缩起来，瞪着双眼。他收起下巴，摆出飞机耳，避开目光，发出哀鸣。

“不要。”Newt说，从Graves的额头抹开被汤汁沾到的刘海，催促他看着自己的眼睛——来回追逐着，直到他捉住了男人的视线，“如果你还很饿的话，我会再做给你吃的！千万不要再那么做了。”

“不饿……”Graves说。

“什么……？那么为什么？”

“我会弄干净的。”他终于说道，而Newt目瞪口呆。他想象到了Grindelwald把Graves的脸摁在地上——一只大手死死的攥着他的头发，嘴角扬起一抹残忍的微笑，等着神志不清的男人舔干净自己的残羹剩饭。他怒不可遏。

“你不必那么做。”Newt严厉的说，直直的盯着Graves的眼睛，“和我在一起的时候不用。我总是毛手毛脚打翻东西，别担心。你没有错。那是个意外。我们可以擦干净，就是……求求你。别再那么做了。不要为了我那么做。”

“可是……”他声音慢慢减弱，视线落在那片淌在地上的小小水洼——不依不饶。在Graves能够探身过去，继续刚刚的“清理”前，Newt挥了挥手，冲口而出一句几不可闻的“ _清理一新_ ”。霎时间，溅湿的地方消失了。

“看到了没？”他如释重负的说，指着干干净净的地板，“都不见了。不需要你自己弄哦。”

他怕回头去看Graves，他怕会收到每当他反驳Grindelwald的“调教”时，对方如出一辙的惊恐表情。然而，只有一双充满惊叹的大眼睛瞪着他，Graves伸出修长的手指颤巍巍的触摸地板——仅从过长的袖子里冒出了一点指尖。

“怎么会？”

“魔法。”Newt轻柔的说道，仔细观察着Graves。沉吟了一会儿，他从碗里拾起汤匙，捧在掌中，举到Graves的面前，“像这样。”

随着另一记低吟而出的咒语，他用一只手盖住调羹，把它变成了别的形状。就在他们眼前，金属自己折叠起来，直到褪去汤匙的样子，成了一枚不带茎叶的花朵。Newt不是特别精通无杖魔法，但这个他练过很多次了——把平淡无奇的东西变成闪亮，更有趣的造型。大多为了分散嗅嗅的注意力。

轻轻的，他把小小的花朵放进Graves的手里，看着他用两只手轻奉着，转来转去，仿佛唯恐弄坏。于是，又来了——Graves眼中闪过某些东西。Newt都想将之归为醒悟了。像上次一样，随着一声轻轻的畏缩，稍纵即逝，但这次他看得真真切切。Newt微笑起来。

“你的主人从来没这么做过吗？”Newt问。

Graves摇了摇头，仍然目不转睛的盯着花朵。

Newt感到胸中筑起了胜利的丰碑；现在还小，却慢慢拔起。Grindelwald不在Graves面前使用魔法。一个 _沉醉_ 于向世界展示魔法存在的男人 _不在Graves面前使用魔法_ 。这里肯定大有文章——而Newt隐隐约约的知道了为什么。

不过，他把观察到的报告先放到一边，反而站起身，朝坐在地上的男人伸出一只手。

“跟我来。”他说，“我还有别的东西想给你看。要是你乐意帮我一点小忙的话，我会非常高兴的。”

如果魔法能给Graves的眼里带来觉醒的火花，那么以梅林之名，Newt要向他展现一切他能想到的魔法事物——就从他的神奇动物开始。


	4. 一句谢谢就够了

说服Graves穿裤子果然跟Newt预计的一样困难，就像目前大部分与Graves打过的交道，揭示了后者被囚期间可怕的遭遇。一开始的衬衣，男人已经很抵触了，所以给他消瘦的腿套上Newt的裤子让他越发不高兴。Newt没办法，只能让男人重新躺在小床上，把腿穿进裤子里，尽力无视它们发抖的样子。

“主人不喜欢我穿衣服。”Graves终于咕哝道，摆出飞机耳，惴惴不安，怯声怯语——不敢质疑Newt，但更不敢忤逆他的“主人”。Newt手一顿，裤子在Graves的腿上才拉了一半，僵在那里。Newt胸中烧起了一把无名火，滚烫的愤怒燃遍了四肢百骸，但努力不动声色，以免Graves觉得自己闯了祸。相反，他深吸一口气，强迫自己摆出云淡风轻的表情。

“可是 _你_ 想要什么呢，Graves先生？”他温柔的问道。

Graves的反应只是坦诚 _呆滞_ 的朝他撇撇脑袋，抖抖耳朵，喉咙里轻轻的呜呜叫，Newt拼命压下立马就幻影移形去美国魔法国会总部， _亲手烧死那个黑巫师_ 的冲动。他反而微笑着说：“你不知道的话没关系。我们为什么不试着穿一天，然后再谈谈你的感想？”

“但是主——”

“衣服就是他给我的。”Newt说。

然而当Graves粗粗的眉毛揪在一起，皱了皱鼻子时，Newt知道这个小小的谎言不足以宽慰男人。所以他皱着脸，心里不是滋味——基于迄今为止在男人这里取得的成功，他知道自己该说什么，才能听着可信。

“他……想要你在他不在的时候穿上衣服。”Newt说，挣扎着露出安抚的微笑，“他不想让除了他以外的其他人看到你。”

Graves了然般的积极起来，他点了点头，让Newt的胃翻江倒海。

此后穿裤子就容易多了。它们居然合身的事实，只让Newt更加坚定了要喂东西给他吃的目标。 _喂得饱饱的。_

可即使Newt成功让Graves穿上了裤子，要男人用两条腿走路显然难上加难。倒不是Grindelwald说他必须得这样，他只是不明白Newt要他做什么而已。因此他趴伏在Newt身旁，肋骨一路上都靠着Newt的小腿。

直到他们走到了棚屋外。

就在他开门的那一瞬，他感到身边的Graves僵住——战战兢兢，浑身发抖，Newt能感到对方紧贴自己的地方止不住的打颤。起初，Newt怕Graves认为自己又打破了Grindelwald的规矩；一条严厉到足以引起如此剧烈反应的规矩。却不尽然，仿佛咔嚓一声，突然触发了某种东西，Graves支起了一只脚，好像要站起来，接着及时刹住了动作，反而抬头望着Newt。

他的眼睛又大又圆，充满了敬畏，熠熠生辉，闪着希望的光芒，让Newt愿意给他一切，如果这意味着那团火焰不会从Graves眼中消失的话。  
“我可以吗？”Graves轻声细语，几不可闻。整个身体抖抖霍霍。

“当然了。”Newt说，即便他根本不知道自己在答应什么。

于是，Graves拔地而起——把弯折的脚撑开，舒展身体，很快冲了出去。跟Newt待一起的这段时间，这还是他第一次用两条腿走路。一开始他摇摇晃晃，张开双手保持平衡，但Newt脸上忍不住迸出一个喜出望外的笑容，看着男人在棚屋和圈养区之间绵延的原野上跑来跑去。Graves横冲直撞，毫无章法，动作比个一直食不果腹的人能办到的要快得多。直到部长显得力不从心，Newt才开始涉过田野朝他走去，只在他看到Graves被石头绊了一下，然后一声惊叫狼狈的滚到地上时才停住。等到他赶过去的时候，总之，他的担忧很快变成了笑意，他发现Graves躺在地上，闭着眼睛，沐浴着阳光—— _在微笑_ 。

“你还好吧？”Newt问。

Graves手肘支起上身，开心极了的抬头望着他，一根杂草粘在了一只毛茸茸的黑色耳朵后面。

“还好？”Graves反问，胸口因为极度兴奋，喘得上下起伏，“我 _跑_ 了。都好久了。我能再做一次吗？”

“当然能啦。”Newt说，朝男人伸出一只手，“只要你喜欢，随时都可以。不过，希望你能先给我搭把手，照料月痴兽 。我敢打包票，他们都饿坏了。”

当Graves毫不犹豫的接受Newt的手，被拎起来，两只脚 _站在那里_ 的时候，Newt的胸口情不自禁的炸开了一片胜利的喜悦。他扶着对方的手肘，稳住男人，只是确保他不会摔倒，接着说，“想不想？”

Graves朝他眨巴着眼睛。

“什么月痴兽？”

事实证明，Graves _爱死了_ 月痴兽。Newt看着他先是把双手埋进去，再是脸——Newt又好气又好笑——埋进他们柔软的皮毛里。谢天谢地，这些生物既温顺又友好，Newt没什么好担忧的。他们悠然自得的脾性，正是Newt先介绍给这片牧场给Graves的原因。他们允许Graves抚摸，尾随，融入他们的圈子，像通常对待一只热情的小狗狗一样招呼他；起初小心试探，随后不厌其烦。

“他们好软。”Graves说，脸钻进一头上了年纪，稳重优雅的月痴兽的茸毛里，Newt给他们装了一桶食物。

“确实，Graves先生。”他说，希望这个名字能刻在Graves脑子里，Graves只是古怪的看着他，然而并没有纠正他。项圈上的名牌在阳光下无辜的闪着光，“你能过来一下吗？”

“是的！”Graves说，开始俯身弯腰，匍匐在地，但动作到一半——好像突然意识到用两只脚站立才是最有效和舒适的行动方式。所以他一眼不眨的盯着Newt，等着被训斥，他又试探性的站了起来。Newt露出鼓励的微笑，把木桶递给他。

“抓一把这个，然后撒到空气里，那你就帮了大忙了。”

Graves古怪的看着他。瞪着对方提着木桶的手，研究了好一会儿，久到Newt唯恐他只是简单的不肯那么做，然后他终于伸出明显僵硬的双手，强迫它们弯曲，像Newt那样攥住了桶柄。Newt这才意识到另一样Grindelwald从他身上剥夺掉的本能。他的双手，或者至少说，如何恰当使用它们的认知。事到如今，他还没目睹过Graves除了用手好奇的触摸物品外，还做过别的什么事。抓取物件，拾举东西——比如 _汤匙_ 之类的——都没有做过。就算那只碗，他也是很快摆到地上，从里面舔着吃。

“做得很好。”Newt轻轻的表扬他，不得不效仿Grindelwald造的孽，让他胃里难受，但希望能帮Graves摆脱Grindelwald灌输给他的反常行为，从而纠正过来。Graves露出微笑，掏了掏，笨拙的把手里的食料抛进空中——食料立刻在半空中停下弧度，就悬浮在月痴兽的脑袋上方。Newt注视着Graves好奇的深色眼睛再次瞪大，欣喜若狂，月痴兽聚集在成片的食物下，开始从空气中啄食小小的饲料颗粒。

蹑手蹑脚的，Newt从Graves手里取走小木桶——吓了他一跳。

“想不想帮我照料其他动物？”

Graves扭了扭屁股，竖起耳朵，微笑起来。

 

——

 

Tina努力咽下喉咙里的肿块，一只手拂在审讯室的门把上，额头抵着平整冰凉门板。马上，她就要踏进这间曾经判过她死刑的屋子，面对那个宣布行刑的男人，审讯盘问他。她汲了口气，让自己冷静，毅然打开了门——她亏欠Percival Graves太多太多了。

她发现Grindelwald被捆在了一张刑讯椅上，背对着自己，施了魔法的皮带将他五花大绑，从肩膀到腰腹，从膝盖到脚趾——精心炮制，如尼文发出闪烁的光芒。他还穿着她上司的衣服，这让她火冒三丈。他撇下Graves赤身露体，同时穿着前者的衣物耀武扬威，她怒火中烧，气得发抖。

突然，绑在她跟前的黑巫师开始吃吃笑起来。

“Tina Goldstein。”他阴阳怪气，目光直视前方，照理说根本看不见她，却知道她在，“现在才来。降职后人也迟钝了啊？”

“闭嘴。”她爆发了，甩上门，冲过房间，站到了他的面前。

“这要求蛮有意思的，鉴于你来是为了审问答案，而不是保持缄默。”Grindelwald嘴角微微一勾，眼睛洋溢着愉快的微光，“不过要是你希望的话，我是可以那么做啦。”

她本来打算开局布阵，步步为营的。她本来打算设计套话，威逼利诱的。她本来有千百种打算，却只看了一眼Grindelwald洋洋得意的脸，所有的那些计划顿时抛到了九霄云外。Tina反而站到了Grindelwald眼前，后背挺得笔直，就算她的拳头在颤抖，她声色俱厉：“ _你对Graves部长做了什么_ ？”

“啊。”Grindelwald说，刹那间，他玩世不恭的表情剥落了，某种冰冷怪异的东西从他脸上一闪而过，转瞬即逝，紧接着又挂上了之前恐怖的假笑，“你们找到了我的宠物。我希望你们能好好的对待他。”

“好——好好的？！”Tina的拳头攥得更紧了。她的魔杖在套子里烫得扎人。

“没错。为了训练他我可费了不少功夫呢。要是你们把我的心血毁于一旦，就太可惜了。毕竟，他现在真是乖得不得了。”

Tina拿魔杖的手 _跃跃欲试_ ，想把对方击倒，想 _叫他尝尝痛苦_ 的滋味。她浑身战栗，却按捺下来。Grindelwald注意到了，朝她嬉皮笑脸。

“真能忍。”他促狭道，看着她，“了不起。你是跟他学的吗？”

Tina深吸一口气。

“你对他做了什么？”

“哎呀我觉得那不是明摆着的吗，你说呢？”Grindelwald一脸冷嘲热讽，嚣叫着“ _再加把劲喽，Goldstein小姐_ ”。Tina咬牙切齿，下颚隐隐作痛，“我帮他接受了自己的本性。美国魔法国会的哈巴狗。现在成了 _我的_ 哈巴狗，还有哦，他有多喜欢在我的腿上蹦蹦跳跳。”

Tina能感觉到后颈爬上来的热度，知道那里因为怒火一片赤红。她想抓起魔杖，想得不得了。然而，她两只手砸在隔着两人的桌上，“我们有的是办法，撬出我们想要的情报，Grindelwald。我现在好言相劝，不过是遵守一些官方的繁文缛节。请尽管负隅顽抗好了。我个人非常乐意看着我们的人从你脑子里残忍的抠出情报，就像你对Graves部长的所作所为一样。”

“心地善良的Tina Goldstein竟敢破坏规矩，目无法纪，出于私欲刑讯逼供？”Grindelwald倒抽一口凉气，眼睛闪闪发光，对方熟稔的口气挑明了自己暗指的是什么，为此Tina感到怒气冲天。再次提醒了他潜伏在他们中间，长达数十周， _数十周_ ，而没有一个人注意到。提醒Graves落到这步田地，不仅因为Grindelwald，也因为他们所有人都太过盲目草率，对男人的迷魂汤，精神腐蚀，听之任之，视而不见。如若不然，那么也许……

“也许到头来你我也没什么不一样，哼嗯？”

“我们 _一点也不_ 一样。”Tina咆哮，“我绝对不会——”

“把俘获的人绑在椅子上？为了榨取所需的情报，接连好几天只给对方最低限度的食物或水？削弱他，让他没力气逃跑？把他团团围住，上天无路入地无门，没日没夜的质询？像拔牙一样扯出记忆？”Grindelwald露出微笑，仿佛很骄傲似的，“好啊，请告诉我这算哪门子的不一样？”

“我没有歪曲你的思想，让你以为自己是别的什么东西。”Tina说，声音变得平静冷酷，带着一丝勉强压住的愤慨和微微泄露的恐惧——她的胃沉重冰冷。

Grindelwald露齿而笑，异常灿烂，眼角甚至挤出了纹路，说：“我也没有啊。”

“Graves部长 _不是一条狗狗_ 。”

“你确定？”Grindelwald反诘，“你瞧，定语必须具备某些形容的资格或是在描述上能够成立的条件。像是面对危险，遭遇折磨时表现出的忠诚，守护，无私之类的品质。一些我们亲爱的部长大人根深蒂固的特质，他的转换也不过是这些的延伸物罢了。我只是——加强了一些早已存在的东西。”

“告诉我怎么把他变回来。”

Grindelwald仅仅朝她笑笑。

“回答我！”

“哦亲爱的，不是吧，你以为我那么好说话？”

Tina腾地站起来，鄙夷的俯瞰着男人。

“那么我们就没什么好说的了。”

“看来也是。谢谢你的探访，Goldstein小姐。”Grindelwald说，闭目养神，仿佛在盛夏骄阳的熏风中惬意的打个盹儿，而不是束缚在美国魔法国会冷酷无情的咒符里；摆出一副你可以走了的样子，仿佛自己还是Graves，还是她的长官。

“记住了，这可是你自找的。”她阴郁的冷笑，恼怒不已，跺着脚走向出口。

“噢，临走之前。”Grindelwald懒洋洋的开口，在Tina能跨出房门前抓住了她的注意力。他的语气满不在乎，可他的嗤笑表露无遗。Tina感觉自己冷彻心扉，“顺便问下，你们谁在照料我的宠物？我承认，他有点难伺候，可一旦你叫他趴下来，翘起他下流的小屁股，然后欢喜的 _哭出来_ 。他也只有这件事做得不错了，真的——”

“ **昏昏倒地** ！”

咒语带着过激的力量一路迸射过房间。狠狠的抽在了Grindelwald俯卧的身上，劲道之大，让男人的衣服冒出烟丝，下巴顿时耷在了胸口——不省人事。要不是绑着他的审讯椅，毫无疑问他会砸在墙上。

Tina长久的凝视着对方失去意识的身体，做着深呼吸，让自己冷静下来，然后终于走出了房间。她一抬头，发现空无一人，只有Picquery女士站在另一头。Tina一凛，吃惊不已——接着忐忑不安。她垂下视线。

“主席女——女士，抱歉，我——”

“不必。”她说，目光透过被施了魔法的单面镜落在了Grindelwald身上，“换我下手可能还要重。”

Tina眨了眨眼睛，心里油然而生一股自豪，胸口胀满了感同身受的亲密。

“那么现在我们该如何是好？”她问，一边看着主席，一边冷冷的琢磨着他们的俘虏。

“魔法内阁的众议院两天后莅临，通过文书工作，管理条例和规章程序，就谁来正式审判Grindelwald的罪行，跟我们碰面。毫无疑问他们巴不得拦下这项殊荣……所以留给我们的时间不多了。”

“女士？”

“把我们最好的摄神取念师叫来，傲罗Goldstein。既然Grindelwald已经收到了拒绝合作会有什么下场的警告了。”她说，“今天午夜我就要答案。”

说完，她最后看了Tina一眼——骄傲于她在那里找到的东西——然后离开了。

如果换做别的什么人，Tina几乎要同情对方了。

几乎而已。

 

——

 

事实表明，Graves爱死了 _所有的_ 神奇动物，这让Newt再高兴不过了。看着可怜的男人跟他的动物们玩耍嬉戏，浑然忘我，忘记Grindelwald恶心的规矩——让Newt充满希望。看到Graves又狼吞虎咽的灌下一碗汤，让他喜不自胜；虽然还是在地上，但他们正在努力。男人的衣服和半边侧脸上沾上了一些泥点，后者让部长看起来可爱极了，Newt深受触动。单纯无辜的棕色眼睛，毛茸茸的兽耳和渴望讨你欢心的劲头。

梅林啊，他真想赶快治愈这个男人。

Graves三下五除二的喝完了汤，身心餍足，他转过来看着Newt，带着近乎爱慕的眼神。

“你今天喂了我 _两次_ 。”Graves欣喜雀跃，“谢谢你，主——”

他忽然停住了，双眼瞪得大大的，嘴巴微微张开。目光一阵空白，突然，他的肩膀轻轻的垮塌下来——握着碗的手指松开点。Newt感到心脏裂开了一条缝，他从椅子上冲到床沿，跪在他身前。抓着Graves肩膀的双手抖得厉害，他摇晃了一下对方——轻轻的。

“Graves先生？”Newt呼唤道，朝后捋过他的头发，设法与男人疏离漠然的眼神对视，“ _Graves先生？_ 你听得到我吗？Percival？”他声音破碎，“ _Pretty？_ ”

在一段难熬揪心的时间里，Graves都是一副凝滞，毫无反应的状态；就在Newt打算幻影移形去找Tina求救时，Graves的目光猛地扎在了他的身上。只不过他们不是Newt渐渐熟悉的那种深邃，温暖，热切的琥珀色。他们冰冷，刺骨，一只像浓夜般漆黑，另一只则像明月般鎏银。Newt毛骨悚然。

“啊，我早该知道的。”Graves说，和颜悦色的语气被一种冷酷无情，拖长了调子的轻蔑所取代，Newt的后背像被泼了一盆冷水，“他们当然会把我的宠物交给 _你_ 了。”

“Grindelwald。”Newt倒抽一口气，大惊失色，“怎么会？”

Graves的脸扭曲成一个似曾相识的，洞悉恶毒的讥笑。

“因为他是 _我的_ ，Scamander先生……任我使用，任我掌控，任我蹂躏。”接着仿佛想起了什么愉快的事，乐不可支，“任我 _肏弄_ 。”

Newt往后撤退，抽出了魔杖，拼命压住瑟瑟的颤抖，意识到攻击的话，会受到伤害的，只有Graves，但希望自己的虚张声势能唬住对方。

白费心机。

Grindelwald啧了一声。

“放下你的魔杖。你我都清楚你是不会伤他一根毫毛的，就像我们亲爱的Pretty这般天真单纯的生物，不是吗？”

“你做了什么？”

“不过窥探了一下他的脑子，没别的。我想确保我的宠物当我不在的时候被好生照料罢了。”接着他的眼神游离了一会儿，仿佛在聆听着什么，然后目光又盯住了Newt，“一天两顿饭，天哪，真是的，Scamander先生——你都把我的小东西宠坏了。出手太阔绰了。我一定要告诉 _Pretty_ 好好感谢你的慷慨大方。”

“放他走。”Newt厉声道。

“就走了。”他肆无忌惮的说，“好好享受我的宠物，Scamander先生。他待在你身边的日子不多了。”

话音刚落，那双倒错的眼神消失了，迷茫的棕色眼瞳浮了上来，眨巴了两下，随即聚焦在他身上。认出了Newt，Graves立即开始摆动身体。

“Graves先生，你没事吧？”Newt说，又冲了回去，跪着检查Graves。

“主人来过了！”Graves兴奋不已，当Newt轻轻翻开Graves的眼睑时，他发现对方的瞳孔扩张到几乎撵开了整片咖啡棕的虹膜。奇怪。Newt蹙眉，“他说谢谢你。他说要谢谢你。”

于是两只急躁激动的手，攫住了Newt的腰。

“什，什么？”Newt好不容易挤出这两个字，Graves突如其来的爬上了Newt的大腿，推搡着他，直到Newt手肘撑着上半身——Percival Graves扭动着柔韧的身体全攀在了他腿上。Graves欺身贴近，他们气息交缠，Newt心里警铃大作，尖叫着： _不，不对，事情不对劲！_

“Graves先——先生，你还好吧？”Newt话都说不利索。伸手推着男人的肩膀，却只给了Graves所需的借力，一下子将这位神奇动物保育员的后背全压了下去。Newt眨了眨眼睛，准备把男人甩下去，可出其不意的，Graves _摇晃研磨着他的屁股_ 。Newt泄出了一记介于惊讶的哭喊和呻吟的闷哼。

“不行，我们不可以——唔嗯嗯！”

Newt突然失了声，一条厚实饥渴的舌头滑了进来，与他交缠，突兀，滚烫，狂热。双手，暴躁的攥着他的衬衣。胯部厮磨。当Graves终于抬起来呼吸空气时，他最后舔过Newt张开喘气的嘴巴，然后舔了舔自己的。接着一只手掐住了他的裤裆，Newt终于感到脑子炸回了神。他狠狠的 _推挤_ 着，用力到从Graves的身下挣脱了出来，稍微拉开了彼此间的距离。他竭力无视自己的阴茎在裤子里抽搐的样子，渴望再次感受那种触摸——Graves，不知怎么的，注意到了。

“我们不能这么做，Graves先生。”Newt吞吞吐吐，玫瑰色的红晕从他的脸上蔓延到了胸膛，“这不是你，你还没好！”

Graves扭了扭，眼神幽深，紧盯不放——但在聆听，急着讨对方的欢心。

“主人告诉我你会这么说的。”Graves轻轻晃了下屁股，诱惑般的爬了上来，逼得Newt连连后退，“但我必须谢谢你。我是个听话的乖孩子。”

Newt的衬衫渐渐从Graves一边柔韧的肩头滑落，露出一截白皙细腻的肌肤，给慢慢在Newt小腹中燃起的燥热煽风点火。Newt哀叫了一声，惊慌失措，后背突然撞到了小屋的墙上——Graves近在咫尺。手又回来了，抓住了他的腰，但Graves没有起来跟他站在一起。而是拱进了Newt的鼠蹊，张开嘴巴，热烘烘的气息透过布料直击Newt的阴茎。

Newt抖抖霍霍，双手揉进Graves的头发里，让男人呻吟出声，但没有分散他的注意力。有那么一刻，那么一瞬，Newt几乎想让他这么做了。让Graves贯彻他的受训内容。可这不对，无论男人有多么蛊惑诱人。这不是Percival Graves。Newt久闻 _那个男人_ 的故事。强悍，敬业，公正。他不该得到这种下场。而且如果Newt屈服了，如果他任由事情发生……他跟那个把Graves变成这样的罪魁祸首也好不到哪里去。

他双手轻轻收紧，催促跪在地上的Graves抬头看着自己——眼睛闪亮，半睁半阖，嘴巴粉嫩。堕落放荡，而他仅仅只是开了个头。Newt把骨子里冒出来的兴奋甩开，强迫自己开口。

“拜托，Graves先生。”他说，忍不住用手揉过一只软软的兽耳，另一只则拭着他的脸颊——对Graves睫毛翕动，迫不及待的黏着这份抚摸，而心碎，“你可以谢谢我，但不是这种谢法。”

Graves僵住了，耳朵垂了下来。

“我……我没做好？”

“不！”Newt说，“你没有做的不好。我只是……我不能跟你那么做。不是像这个样子。”

Graves皱起眉头。

“可我得谢谢你。”

“你可以谢谢我。你可以。只是……明天帮我照料动物们好吗，明天？”

Graves瞪着他，Newt意识到男人正在天人交战，决定这是不是个圈套。整个过程中，他都在飞机耳，身体停在Newt摁住他的地方。

“可是主人……”

“你主人和我的……品味不一样。”Newt说，努力安抚他。

Graves节节后退。

“你不喜欢我。你不想要我。”他的嗓音里有一股不寒而栗的惊恐，而在他的眼睛里，Newt能看出来有别的东西正在纠缠着他。所以当机立断，Newt蹲了下来，温柔的拇指摩挲着男人的脸，关切道，“不，根本不是那样的！我真的喜欢你，Graves先生，真的。我只是不能…… _那么_ 做……不是现在。”

 _不是在你深陷于Grindelwald丧心病狂的操纵，身不由己的时候。_ 他心想。

“不是现在……明天我再谢谢你？”Graves犹犹豫豫的问道。

“是的。”Newt说，听起来如释重负，“你可以明天帮我照料动物们。那将是个非常棒的说‘谢谢你’的方式。”

“好吧。”Graves说，依偎着Newt，后者抵墙蹲着。

“好的。”Newt说，吐着舌头，叹了好大一口气，他呯的倒在墙上，强迫自己吸气。

Merlin的胡子呀，他该怎么渡此一劫。

 

——

 

囚室里，Grindelwald睁开眼睛，微笑起来。


	5. 冥想盆的重量

Newt从工作台这边注视着睡着的Graves，眼神迷惘的看着男人羸弱的体型，一动不动，恬静安然——纤长的睫毛扑在苍白的颧骨上。Newt听闻过Percival Graves之前的样子，但Newt只亲身经历过这男人的两面：冒牌货和受害者。他不止一次，想知道Graves失去了什么。Grindelwald偷去了什么。Tina显然对这男人怀揣着崇高的敬意。Picquery女士，也是。

Newt想象他的模样，身体健康匀称，一如Grindelwald幻化的样子——魁梧，强壮，仪表堂堂——有着温暖的眼眸和能干的双手。单看他的行为举止，处世聪明机敏，待人温柔随和。可一部分的他，也知道底下不幸的真相。一个有朋友的人是不会被轻易顶替的。一个好上司，是的。一个受敬仰的男人，当然。可一个亲切友爱的……不。他必然是个冷淡的男人。家与工作，泾渭分明。一个致力于律法条条框框，工作细枝末节，员工福利成就，民众安全保障的男人——此外一无所有。没有牵肠挂肚的家人。没有一个爱人。毫无疑问，他的生活孤独寂寥，通过繁复的工作人才会变得轻松一些，无暇顾及其他。  
然这就是命运对他付出的回报。

他不得不说服Graves： _不，你的床并没有搞丢——允许你睡在真的床上，不是什么铺在地上不舒服的垫子。_ 他不得不柔声细语，缓解他的焦虑： _不，Grindelwald不会对你大发雷霆的，还有，是的，我很快会上床睡觉的_ ，还有， _不，我发誓我不会走掉的_ 。

只有那样，Graves才会安定下来。这个曾经意气风发，所向披靡的男人，现在穿着他单薄的衣服还显得空空落落，头发蓬乱，脸上仍沾着斑驳的泥点，因为Newt没精力给他洗澡了——太过害怕，害怕男人会误会什么，试图再次 _谢谢_ 他。

“噢，Tina。”Newt轻声呢喃，看着写到现在的报告。一团黑色的墨点打在了未完成的句末；因为迟疑，“我不知道自己在这件事上能有什么用……”  
语句写道： _我恐怕Grindelwald一直在……_

Newt咬住了嘴唇，有点用力过度，决意完成书写的内容。可事到如今，他还是不知道该怎么描述才算恰当。

 _我恐怕Grindelwald造成的破坏比我们原先知悉的要严重得多_ ，他终于写道，并继续刻画今天所发生的细节，一直到Graves被附身的时候。

随后他的目光重新投向了谈及的对象，当他意识到男人正在极轻的打呼时，心揪成了一团。在小棚屋晦暗的灯光下，Grindelwald的名牌贴着Graves苍白的皮肤，人畜无害的闪着光。Newt希望自己能就此解除它们。

“求求你回来。”Newt轻唤。

就在他注视着男人的时候，一只小手手突然出现在了Graves的身侧。Newt一楞，有那么会儿担心自己产生了幻觉，而当终于传来一记咔哒声时——是嗅嗅。Newt突地站了起来，眯起眼睛，看到一坨圆滚滚的小东西顺着那只小手手猛地冒了出来，就算手伸向Graves喉咙上的名牌，嗅嗅亮晶晶的眼睛还在直勾勾的盯着自己。

“不。”Newt说，飞快的念了一个咒语把小家伙召过来。Newt看着嗅嗅的小手手朝着Graves的方向一通乱抓，然后终于死心，任由魔咒继续把他拎过空气，扔进了Newt守株待兔的手里。

神奇动物保育员立马捏着他的后脖子，把他提了起来，他们大眼瞪小眼。

“你不能摸那个。”Newt说，而嗅嗅只是叉着软软的迷你手臂，扭过头，“不，拜托了，求求你要明白——你可能会真的 _伤_ 到他的。他……他需要那些名牌。求求你，就这一次，别跟我抬杠。”

Newt不确定究竟是他低声下气的轻诉，还是小家伙大发慈悲的心情使然，但嗅嗅慢慢转过头看着他，然后确实有点服软了。它在他手里无精打采，接着点了点头。

Newt几乎想要再确认一遍了，但小东西突然一反常态的样子叫他忘乎所以，一改平常对这小家伙疑神疑鬼的感觉。所以他反而谨慎的把他放下了，备着咒语，观察着。嗅嗅踩到工作台的那一刻，圆滚滚的身体也落到了上面，它只是看了看睡着的Graves。它的目光在Newt和Graves之间来回流连，随即跐溜一声沿着桌腿窜下工作台，跑到了地板上。有那么一瞬，Newt担心自己上当了，但嗅嗅只是扫了Graves最后一眼，便匆匆忙忙的奔出了棚屋，仿佛有什么急事。

Newt眨了眨眼睛。

“太阳打西边出来了。”他悄声嘀咕，然后视线重新看向报告——他不知该怎么斟酌用词，委婉的告诉Picquery他有充分的理由相信Graves被不断反复的强暴过。他叹了口气，额头抵在报告上，不理会墨渍，闭上眼睛就歇一会儿。

梅林啊，他好累。

 

——

 

他们把处决室改造成了一个巨大的冥想盆。在旋涡深渊中，每一丝摄神取念师钻取的记忆将会铺陈在里面，一览无余，分毫毕现——比生活更宏观，比现实更嘹亮，比Tina准备好的更加难以承受。她就这样，看着Grindelwald的回忆，他是如何在Graves下班回家的途中，从长时间的监视到挑起事端，最终将Graves逼入绝境的过程， _Mercy Lewis 啊，Tina还记得那天晚上。当时她是部里最后一个跟他道晚安的人。难道自己是他最后见上一面的人吗……在Grindelwald把他……之前……_

就这样，两个Graves谁去谁留的时刻，被 _定下_ 了。数月。六个月。 _整整六个月_ 。Tina感到喘不过气来。她还记得自己跑进他的办公室，向他道别回家时，他看上去一副筋疲力尽的样子。她想过，想问他是不是还好。想过要坚持劝他也，应该回家。可他还有未处理的文书工作，而她清楚，他是那种直到每份文件都做完，不然不肯回家的男人。不论他有多累多疲倦，如果她指出来了，他只会说这就是咖啡存在的意义。

所以，她沉默了。她也累得不行，就由着他了。

 _她的Graves_ 最后对她说的话，像一连串悲痛欲绝的回音在她的脑海里隆隆作响。

_“Goldstein。”他的话，把她拽回了办公室的门口。_

_“是，长官？”她问，怕他在自己临走前，还要布置填写一些表格。_

_相反，他弯起嘴角，露出一个算得上微笑的表情——在那些熟悉他的人眼里堪称兴高采烈的笑容了——说道，“你今晚干得很出色，Tina。我们有你真是幸运。”_

她心里一阵拔凉的钝痛，前所未有的窒闷，她看着记忆里的Graves——挺拔，高傲，却有一点点的蹒跚——走在街上，就在Grindelwald不远的前方；对自己的跟踪者一无所知。她想朝他呼喝。警告他。可她只能眼睁睁的看着黑巫师故意用幻影移形出现在了暗巷巷尾，就在Graves身后的左侧。噼啪声引起了Graves的注意，他严苛的抿着嘴巴，对抓到有人明目张胆施展魔法的行为非常不悦。而当Grindelwald挑起的杖尖发出炫目的光芒时，恪守其职的Graves显然要不顾自己的疲累，把对方带回局里了。

“你会被人看见的。”Graves站在巷尾，声音坚定，眯起眼睛，努力透过Grindelwald刺目的荧光闪烁探视对方，却因此无法看清面容。

“就让他们看见呗。”Grindelwald发出欢快的呼噜声。

Graves一僵，抽出了自己的魔杖。他迅速环伺周遭，往漆黑的巷子深处走了几步，打算尽可能掩饰住他们的争执。夜深人静，他没什么可担心的。 _也许要是有人在那儿，Tina心道。也许要是……_

“如果你不罢手，我将被迫收缴你的魔杖，让你今晚在牢里渡过。”他厉声道，然而Tina突然看出来了，Graves在拼命隐瞒自己的力不从心，他的疲惫不堪。Grindelwald在晃眼的光亮后露出微笑。

“恕难从命，我亲爱的部长大人。”Grindelwald说，“事实上，今晚是你最后能用你的天赋，对你的同胞手足管头管脚的一晚了。”

Graves一滞，身体顿时僵住了，一副恍然大悟的样子。Tina以为他要称呼男人为Grindelwald的信徒，然而，Graves二话不说，直接动手。随着一记飞快的扫拨和向右闪避，Graves朝Grindelwald催射出一面噼啪作响的能量墙，同时步出Grindelwald自己的咒力范围。原本Graves所处的水泥地炸开了，他们身旁的大楼里，亮起了一盏灯。Graves看见了，他低声咒骂，离开之前走过的墙壁，发动另一波攻击。

砖块在Grindelwald身后翻飞爆开，但男人面不改色。反而一味向Graves进犯，把部长往大街上赶，促使对方慌乱——知道傲罗担心人多眼杂，被人看到的顾虑。上方某处，百叶窗沙沙作响。Graves咬紧牙关，终于守住阵地，不愿让黑巫师把他们的战斗公开化。

“害怕我们曝光的恐惧会拖你后腿的，部长大人。”Grindelwald狞笑着说，也就在这时Graves终于看见了他的脸，荧光闪烁遮蔽视线的耀眼光芒早已消失。Graves攥紧手中的魔杖。

“Grindelwald。”他说，震惊模糊了音量。

“Graves部长。”Grindelwald回礼打招呼，笑得像只偷腥的猫。

Tina看出Graves眼中掠过了千百种思绪。报刊头条，内阁通告，来自国会提供的支援团队，行动部署。Graves拧起眉头，站稳脚跟，显然不再考虑他们周围的世界。

Grindelwald赞同的哼了一声。

“终于。”他说，提起自己的魔杖，蓄势待发，“是的。让我瞧瞧，抛下我们这个社会的枷锁，你能做到什么程度。我要亲眼见识一下。”

Tina以前目睹过Graves的决斗。不论演习切磋还是外勤实践。他是个干净利落，行之有效的施咒者。他不狂妄自大，他不掉以轻心，他不投机取巧。他带着速战速决，不节外生枝的目的施法。敌人越是来不及下咒，他的人就越可能不受伤害。所以他的咒语迅猛，严酷。直捣黄龙，一招致晕——那还是放在平时。

可眼前……Tina从没见过Graves这样的攻势。凌厉，飞快的咒语施展得如此精准，直接，几乎像把匕首，割开了空气。她能听见呼啸劈裂的声音，而每一道错失的击打都撕开挑起了人行道和砖块之类的东西。特别有一记，让Grindelwald差点没能转拨出去，结果把附近的消防梯变成了一堆歪歪扭扭的破铜烂铁。Graves从不浪费时间去看自己的措施是否奏效。咒语一个接着一个，从始至终，Graves一往无前。

他像变了一个人，眼睛炯炯有神，带着壮士断腕的决心，让Tina浑身发冷。这是个饱受战火洗礼的男人，是身负传奇故事的男人。她原以为自己了解他。她原以为自己知道他的抱负，他的技能，他的不近人情。她大错特错。

Grindelwald兴奋不已。在他那双疯狂的眼睛里，除了酣畅淋漓和欣喜若狂，别无他物，他挡开了一个又一个的魔咒，杖尖点戳，动作敏捷，支配指挥着它们从自己身上弹离，但除此之外他没有多余的精力，分身乏术。

“你在美国魔法国会太浪费了，我亲爱的。”Grindelwald的叫嚣盖过了Graves魔咒的呼号。

“我恰恰待在需要我的地方。”Graves说，紧接在一记特别猛烈的进攻之后，他空出的那只手狠狠一甩，趁Grindelwald打歪自己咒语时的分神，用一个垃圾箱击中了他，把箍在墙上。

即使被捉住了，Grindelwald也笑得仿佛他们不是殊死搏斗的敌人而是重叙旧谊的老友。Graves咬着牙，魔杖对准了Grindelwald，另一只手不断顶住垃圾箱——金属慢慢扭曲，缠绕住了Grindelwald的身体。

“不吝赐教，那是哪儿呢？”Grindelwald问，笑得无比灿烂，都露出了牙根。

“这里。在你和其余的民众之间。”Graves毅然决然的说道，但随着他们战况渐歇，他的气力也捉襟见肘。Tina能从他软下来的肩头和颤动的魔杖上看出来。同理Grindelwald。

“熬夜了，亲爱的？”Grindelwald问。

“你有权保持沉默。”Graves开口，催动金属缠住Grindelwald的速度再快一点。

“恐怕我办不到，沉默什么的真是烦死了呢。”他说，眼里闪烁着某种黑暗的东西。

Graves身后，冒出了一袭阴影。接着一个，又一个。人——Grindelwald的信徒。

“ _ **钻心剜骨** _ 。”

咒语射中了Graves的后背，径直落在两肩之间，他一下子跌倒了，发出撕心裂肺的尖叫。Tina看着他在地上抖如筛糠，蜷缩身体，Grindelwald易如反掌的甩脱了Graves的桎梏。

“诚如所言，他的无杖魔法出神入化。”Grindelwald说，显然兴致盎然，他弹了弹衣服上的尘土，整理衣衫。一旦收拾妥帖，视线落到了Graves身上，咧嘴笑道，“所以别这样对人家嘛？”

咒语撤销了，但Graves身后的男人走上前，在他身后筑起了一道屏障——把他跟马路隔绝开来。某处，Graves能听到隐隐约约响起的警鸣声。他呻吟着，侧翻过身，支着膝盖努力爬起，忽略衣服被刚刚扑倒的水塘浸湿，正在滴水的样子。

当他试图站稳的时候，三个巫师里，他身后的那个，抬起一只脚把他踢倒了，结果却发现一只垃圾罐头突然凌空飞来，跟对方打了个照面。湿乎乎的砸在了他的脸上，让他跌跌撞撞的后退，顿时不省人事，鼻子无疑断了。离Graves最近的巫师后退两步。另一个吼叫着举起魔杖，立马被缴械了。

Graves猛地抬起视线，目瞪口呆，魔杖飞进了Grindelwald的手中——那喽啰的魔法媒介落入了一个疯子的手里。

“啧，啧，啧。”Grindelwald说，耍弄了一下魔杖，接着收进了自己的外套，“我有说要攻击他吗，Peter？”

“可是先生，他——！”

当Grindelwald把目光从Graves身上抬起来的时候，他的幽默感消失了——被某种让Tina觉得不寒而栗的东西所取代，“我不需要聋子，还有蠢货。”

Peter闭上了嘴，倒退一步。Grindelwald微笑起来，又戴上了玩世不恭的假面具。

“好孩子。”他说，然后转而招呼Graves，“正如我所说——”

Graves一跃而起，冲过两个暴徒，同时挥出一只手，这次不朝Grindelwald扔垃圾桶了，反而拎起他的两个走狗，丢了过去。Tina看着，心如擂鼓，但愿—— _希望_ ——Graves逃出生天。随着一声轰隆的巨响和一串叠加的叫嚷，两个男人跟Grindelwald撞作一团，将黑巫师压在了地上。有那么一会儿，Tina觉得他就要成功了。 

Graves一路跌跌撞撞，明显打算幻影移形，一记咒语从巷子里划出一道弧线，钉在了他的肩头。他浑身一震，失去平衡，掉了个头，再次面对刚刚跑出来的小巷，头晕眼花。他抓着肩膀，气喘吁吁，准备好自己，继续幻影移形——凝集力量——目光始终注视着那三个爬起来的男人。

“加油，Percival。”他自言自语，筋疲力尽，鼻子渗血， _伸向_ 最后一点残余的魔力，就在这时，一记刺耳的噪音瓦解了他的注意力。喇叭声。

他一下子被汽车撞到了，狠狠的翻过车前盖，接着弹落到马路上。Tina倒抽一口气，听到身旁一位也在观看记忆的部门同事，呕吐的声音。

尖叫声。坐在副驾驶的女人哀泣， _哭号_ 。摸着方向盘的男人反向倒车，火急火燎的开走了，骤然间，Tina _恨死_ 他们了。她想回溯记忆，看清他们，找到他们，叫他们没有留下而付出代价。要是他们留下了，那么 _也许_ ……

他们会死的，她意识到，怒火顿烟消云散。Grindelwald会把他们都杀了的。事到如今，什么都救不了Graves。无力回天。

她反而看着Graves缓缓的翻身匍匐，发出浑浊的呻吟。手里的魔杖被撞掉了，可即使如此，Graves还在向着它。即使现在，Graves仍在挣扎。Tina双目刺痛，画面透过她的泪水渐渐模糊起来，她的上司拼命拽着自己爬过人行道，短短的一段距离，隔着他歪歪扭扭的身体和他的魔杖。他的腿显然—— _天杀的Merlin啊，他的右腿看上去不该是那个样子_ ——看来是过不去了，他伸出一只手召唤魔杖。魔杖激烈的摆动了一会儿，然后静止不动。Graves双眼颤动。鼻子里的血流得更凶了。

试图再往前拖动身体的时候，他注意到了正在逼近的Grindelwald。傲罗没跑出多远。他气若游丝，Grindelwald跪在马路上，拾起了魔杖，把它举到光下观赏。他挥来挥去，仿佛在熟悉某种强大的武器，从头到尾对地上的Graves熟视无睹。

“确实是根不同凡响的魔杖。”Grindelwald赞许的说道，在手里掂了掂分量，然后一并收入了口袋，“坚韧，强大。还放在那么漂亮的套子里。就像你一样。”

Graves竭力盯着Grindelwald，可他的脑袋险险的耷拉着，直到终于无可奈何，只能瞪着男人的鞋子。他看着黑巫师伏在他面前，伸出一根修长的手指勾着他 下巴，抬起他的视线，他发出一声粗粝的呻吟声。

“可怜的Graves先生，像条被撞后只能坐以待毙的丧家之犬。你手下那帮小年轻没看见你在稍早前那场突袭中受的伤吗？还是说，他们根本就不在乎你有没有平安到家，嗯？”Grindelwald问，探究着，“没人关心你，真正意义上的那种。如果他们真的在乎，他们就会知道，你需要的照顾比他们已经给你的要多的多。他们觉得你那么强悍。他们让你鞠躬尽瘁死而后已，我亲爱的。他们甚至都不会发现你不见了。你为什么要为他们而战？”

“得有人保护他们免遭像你这样的人的毒手。”Graves说，他的话断断续续，模模糊糊，却不改初衷。

Grindelwald的手放开了他的下巴，转而捧住了他的下颚，Graves瑟瑟发抖，意识到男人像着了魔般的注视着他，不带一丝怜悯。仿佛他是某种被网捕住了的可怜生物，等着被挽救——或宰杀。

“可是我亲爱的Graves先生。”他说，拇指刮过一道很快泛紫的瘀痕，“谁来保护 _你_ 呢？”

Graves眼眸振颤，Grindelwald一把攫住傲罗的肩膀，带着他们两个一起幻影移形了——就在警笛的轰鸣声由远及近的时候。灯光闪烁，耀眼刺目，除了空旷的马路和Graves留下的鲜血什么都没照见。

记忆融化，暗淡，接着整个褪尽，Tina浑身一激灵。当她提起视线时，他们带来的将处决室改为冥想盆，并负责摄神取念的组员们，正各据一隅，跪倒在黑色深渊上方的悬空平台，殚尽力竭，他们的正中心坐着Grindelwald——捆在椅子上，笑容裂到了耳朵根。

她拼命想说些什么， _什么都好_ ，把那副自以为是的表情从他脸上撕去。但她找不出话来。

“你的副手可真了不得呢，Seraphina。”Grindelwald说，在那么多女巫和巫师强行抽取他的记忆时，连气都没喘一口。在处决室昏暗的灯光下，一只眼睛璀璨得不正常——像一颗在黑暗中的珍珠。让Tina的胃害怕的拧了起来，“我能看出来你为什么选择他坐镇你的安全部。如果不是那辆车，他会成功的。造化弄人呐，真有意思。在另个世界，他伴在你的身边。在这个世界，他是属于我的。”

“别往你自己脸上贴金了，Gellert。”她说，用了他的名字，面含讥讽的斜着眉头，写着“你 _有种_ 再试试看”，“Graves先生在我们专家的悉心看护下，已经渐渐康复起来了。马上他就能重新站在我的身旁。”

这话只让Grindelwald笑得越发夸张了。

“现在要撒谎了吗？”他诘问，“噢，事情一定比表面上棘手得多。真棒啊。”

Picquery从她的大衣里抽出魔杖，动作犀利得让Tina自己的魔杖抖了抖。

“主席女士？”Tina问，睁大眼睛，心砰砰直跳，但Picquery所做的只是挥了下魔杖变出把椅子。像一只优雅的大猫，她翩然落座，说，“再来。”

好几双震惊疲倦的眼睛从平台上飘过来落到了她的身上，摄神取念小组累坏了。但一个接一个，他们站了起来——伸出魔杖——开启进程。但Grindelwald满不在乎。眼里只有Picquery。

“我们可以，只死去一点点吗？”他问，重复那句在地铁站说的话，接着摄神取念咒的光芒投注在了他的身上，他翻起双眼，在束缚中僵直着。身下，又一段记忆渐渐浮现。

“Picquery女士。”一个傲罗说，走到她身边站了会儿，“我可以向您汇报，如果您还有别的事——”

“他袭击了我们的一员，Smithfield。”她说，眼皮都不抬一下，“我要亲眼见证。每一刻。每一秒。我要知道他的痛苦，而当这一切都结束的时候，Grindelwald也一样完蛋。”

“主席女士。”Smithfield轻轻说，显然领会了“你可以退下了”，他走回原地。

“我们准备好了，主席女士。”其中一位摄神取念师说，声音紧绷。

“展示给我看。”

Tina抹去脸上淌下的一道冷汗，严阵以待着下一段记忆。

 

——

 

Newt居然一不留神趴在工作台上打起了瞌睡，直到他的腿渐渐僵硬，麻痹针扎般的刺着小腿和脚趾头。他困倦的嘟哝着梦话，疑惑自己的腿怎么会那么重，低头看到蓬松的黑发靠在了他的大腿上 。是Graves。他坐地板上，贴着自己的椅子，脸蛋压着Newt的腿根。

Newt眨了眨眼睛，紧接着，过去两天所发生的一切如洪水般冲回脑海。

“Graves先生？”他口齿不清，手指轻轻柔柔的扫过男人的头发，叫醒对方，“你在地上干什么呢？”

随着一记软软的呻吟和大大的哈欠，Graves抬头看着他说：“你没来上床睡觉。”

“对不起。”他说，看着自己正写给Picquery主席的报告，里面概况了Graves的…… _进展_ 情况。他眉头皱得再细微，也被Graves察觉到了，他的表情被对方轻轻的呜呜声抚平了。挥了挥魔杖，他把报告变成了一只老鼠“寄”了出去——眼皮沉重的看着它窜上皮箱的楼梯，“就来了。”

Newt从椅子上起身，当Graves摆明了Newt不睡他也不睡的架势时，他迅速搞完了睡前的准备工作，然后终于躺了下来。可当Graves纹丝不动的站在床边抽噎，明显想要什么东西，却畏首畏尾的时候，Newt揽过他的手。筋疲力尽到懒得解释，Newt直接领着Graves躺到床上来，仅仅是缓缓的牵引，给Graves摆脱的选择。他没有拒绝。

相反，他把自己修长柔韧的身体贴进了Newt的身畔。他比Newt矮些，正适合Newt床铺的尺寸。他舒舒服服的嵌入了Newt身侧的凹陷处，躺下没多久，Graves就把鼻子蹭上了Newt的锁骨，睡着了。

Graves暖暖的身体重量轻而易举的诱使Newt坠入了梦乡。然而，那块冰冷，反常的名牌，感觉——就算挤在他们之中，也难以熨热——时常在夜里将他惊醒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will we die,just a little导演访谈解释说是GG告诉Newt“我跟你没完”的意思，但这里我就按照个人原先的理解翻了。我原来以为GG是暗指魂器的，感觉一下子逼格降到了小学生吵架（我拒绝）。就这样。（任性）


	6. 在那，某个地方

_Poor, poor child – the water’s up to your neck now,_  
_可怜，可怜的孩子——水已漫到了你的脖子， ___  
_And it’s so wild that it still hasn’t pulled you right down, right down. ___  
_它是如此随心所欲，还没将你一股脑的淹没，吞噬_  
_You’re not here, you’re not here._  
_你不在这，你不在这_  
—INSIGHT by WRENN—

__  
__  
__

Newt下腹像有把火在烧，起先孱弱，渐渐热腾，不断扩散，直到他的眼睑微微翕动，迷迷糊糊的醒来。Newt抓着被单，感觉缭绕不去，脑袋撇向Graves该在的地方。

_____ _

_____ _

他不见了。

_____ _

_____ _

“Graves先——先生？”Newt猛地支起手肘，震惊不已。那里，在他双腿之间，一头熟悉的乱发和两只软软的黑色兽耳——暖意融融的棕色眼睛透过深邃的睫毛抬头凝望着他，Graves吮吸着Newt，从龟头一路含到柱底。Newt呻吟颤抖，想知道，是不是再攥得紧些，自己就会撕开被单。他能感到Graves的鼻子蹭在自己的身上，气息轻柔。牙齿蜻蜓点水般的抵着他的皮肤。

_____ _

“Graves，停——停下。”他细弱蚊吟，可对方直勾勾的盯着自己，充耳不闻，Graves只是 _哼了哼_ ，继续 _吞_ 咽着他。Newt头一仰，泄出一声无助的啜泣，浑身上下每根骨头都在叫嚣着，索求更多。可是，噢，他的心跳得快蹦出来了，带起一连串熟悉的震荡窜过他的血管；他自我厌恶起来。他不可以这样利用Graves。他不可以让他做这种事，就算——就算——

_____ _

随着一声猥亵的“啵”，Graves把他吐了出来，Newt没有看见，因为他不愿面对，他用前臂蒙住了自己的双睛。但他听见了，照样叫他浑身哆嗦。他觉得难受。

_____ _

“我是个好孩子吗，主人？”Graves问，脸色绯红，耳朵翘起。Newt死死的闭着眼睛——在表扬和喝斥之间挣扎——下身突然被膝盖顶了一下，把他从梦里猛的拽了出来。Newt发出窒息般的轻哼，睁开双眼，飞快的从“肇事者”身边挪开。

_____ _

他费了好一会儿才在勃起的恍惚和鼠蹊的痛楚中回过神，终于弄清发生了什么事。Graves在睡觉的时候，膝头意外撞到了他—— _对此Newt谢天谢地不管哪路神明垂怜让这不过是个臆梦_ ——看男人翻来覆去，小声幽咽的样子，不像是个好梦。他的额头沁出了一层冷汗，双眼翻动，眉头紧拧。

_____ _

“Graves先——先生。”Newt悄声呢喃，伸手去捞Graves的肩膀，“Graves先生，没事的，只是个噩梦。 _Percival_ 。”

_____ _

琥珀色的眼睛陡然张开，万分惊恐的Graves瞳孔收缩，眼白拓张，视线聚焦在了Newt的脸上。他呼吸粗重，鼻翼鼓动，大股大股的汲着空气，头一次，那双棕色的眼睛看上去有了情绪意识。Newt感到某些像是希望的东西在心口扑腾，可那神情来得快去得也快。宛如溜过指间的细沙。

_____ _

而Graves似乎也心知肚明。

_____ _

“Graves先生？”Newt又问了一声，不料Graves对他的触碰激烈的畏缩起来，害他骤然后撤。

_____ _

“不。”Graves抽噎着，一只手猛地扒住项圈，撕扯，“不——不。”他哀吟，嗓音里的伤心欲绝让Newt的胃一阵绞痛。如果之前Newt还有点浑浑噩噩的话，现在彻底清醒了。他坐起身，举手像是要去安抚对方，却害怕得不敢行动。他双眼扫视着Graves，寻找任何他能帮得上忙的地方——但那锐利的眼神早已弥散，被柔软单纯的眼眸所取代。

_____ _

Newt失望的哼了哼，他的落寞没逃过对方温顺的目光，后者呜咽起来，于是Newt飞快的调整了表情。Graves摆出飞机耳，避开视线。

_____ _

“没事的，Graves先生。”他安慰道，捋着男人的头发，“你很好。”

_____ _

“又不见了。”他说，声音乖顺。

_____ _

“什么不见了？”Newt问，垂下目光对上男人的眼睛，“什么不见了，Percival？”

_____ _

在他手下，Graves开始瑟瑟发抖。

_____ _

“我不知道。”他小声道，“可就是不见了。”

_____ _

“噢，Percy。”Newt说，亲密的昵称忽而从他嘴里溜了出来，他不假思索的伸手揽过Graves。他动作很慢，怕Graves又会退缩畏怯——可不论刚才在他身边的Graves是何表现，现在都不见了，换上了贪求，渴望和恐惧。Graves眼巴巴的顺从着对方温柔的牵引，直至脑袋钻到Newt的颚下，身体在他掌下抖如筛糠。然而Graves没有发出一丝声响。

_____ _

Newt双手梳理着傲罗的发丝，沿着凹凸起伏的脊椎向下，一遍又一遍的摩挲，直到战栗逐渐平复——确保每次抚慰都避开项圈。最终，Graves又陷入了沉睡，可Newt却双眼大睁。Newt发现这样也挺好。他的冲动早就过去了，但梦里的场面还搅得他不得安生。忽然间，他害怕睡觉。他害怕自己。所以他保持清醒，鼻子埋进Graves头发软软的触感里，守候着。

_____ _

在他们之间，Grindelwald的吊牌在昏暗的灯光下无辜地闪烁着。

_____ _

天空慢慢泛起了鱼肚白，可Newt发觉自己讨厌松开怀里的男人。真的一点儿也不想，最终他不得不逼自己——蹑手蹑脚，以免吵醒可怜的男人。等到他终于下床时，他一动不动的站着，等着，想确认傲罗并没有醒来。Graves还睡着。他只是追逐着Newt留下的体温，直到自己塞满了Newt腾出来的地方，他微微叹了口气，深深的窝进床里。

_____ _

_‘别陷进去，Newt。’_ 他一边对自己默念，一边怔怔的看着熟睡的Graves，他身上松垮的衬衣从一只肩头滑落，露出一小截柔滑光亮的肌肤， _‘他不是什么动物，他不能留在这里。他要重返原来的生活。Tian和其他人会找到救他的办法，在你晃过神前他就会恢复正常的。所以别扯上什么关系。这不过是段插曲。’_

_____ _

至少为了Graves着想，他希望这是暂时性的。他目睹过男人埋葬在深处的真实，虽然只是惊鸿一瞥。他就在那，某个地方。他的双眼泄露了一切——幽暗渊邃，深不可测——让Newt念念不忘，他忙活着早晨准备工作。往常这时候，他应该在巡查各个牧场的情况，但他太害怕留Graves一个人醒来。

_____ _

尽管如此，Newt心中还是一阵愧疚，知道有些动物毋庸置疑正在等他。潜意识里有种感觉拖着他步向小屋的门口，捧着的热茶温暖着长茧的手掌，他瞭望着箱子里一望无垠的开阔地，不期然的看到一个熟稔的身影在他的围栏附近转悠。一眨眼的功夫，他发觉那是Dougal，Pickett攀到了他的肩上。即使相去甚远，他也能瞧见Dougal大大的眼睛突兀的转过来盯着自己——随着一记迟缓了然的颔首，Dougal回去照料那些他可以安全相处的生物。Newt感到胸口一阵激荡，对这个置身于他既令人沉醉又乱成一团的小箱子里的大家庭，敬畏不已，无比挚爱。

_____ _

“谢谢你，我的朋友。”Newt隔着距离说道，接着转身回到原处。Dougal给他挤出了宝贵的一二个小时，让Graves再多睡一会儿。很快就需要他照顾其余的生物，不过眼下，Newt可以一门心思扑在他的客人身上，从此以后怎样做才能最好的帮他。揣着这个想法，他端坐在工作台边。

_____ _

“我能做什么呢？”他悄悄的扪心自问，凝视着躺在床上酣睡的身影。他自己的话不断回响——他不会永远都待在这里的。一如他自己。所以还有什么比开始撰写条目更有用的呢，譬如说，为了那些毫无疑问最终会破解Grindelwald魔咒的专家，或继他之后无论哪个能够帮到Graves的人。就好像，一份照顾Graves先生的说明书。Newt微笑起来，这种似曾相识，源于自身经验的救助，让他摸向了羊皮纸和羽毛笔。

_____ _

从哪开始呢……

_____ _

“就从我们已经知道的着手。”Newt决定。于是，带着这个想法Newt列了一份观察表。

_____ _

Percival Graves的注意事项：

_____ _

Newt事无巨细的全写了下来，在过去48小时内经历过的，所能想到的。他提起Graves遭受着丧失精细动作能力的痛苦，像是自己系纽扣，抓取木桶，虽说他好像正在逐步改善。他写道Graves每天都悟出了更加复杂的表达能力，在和Newt的互动中对复杂词语的磕巴情况越来越少。他备注Graves一整天都需要定时的触摸，否则他的体温会升高，还特别指出Graves形成了一套自我肯定和支持的理论，时常索求沟通交流。他提到Graves仍然知道如何使用厕所——感谢梅林——显然带一个浑身赤裸的巫师去公园解决卫生问题无疑会引人侧目，Grindelwald毋庸置疑的在Graves的脑子里保留了这项生活技能。至少，Newt自己是这么推测的。

_____ _

他谈道自己已知的几项Grindelwal强加给Graves的规矩，哪几项会让男人觉得打破的话不舒服，还有哪几项可以适应接受。他论及Graves在改掉四肢趴伏，重新用两只脚站立方面有长足进步，还有如果不提吃东西，他是不会主动开口要的—— _所以请一定切记定期给他喂食。_ 他注明Graves的兽耳极具表达力，他的许多行为模式接近于犬科动物，但实际上是Grindelwal事后才塑造出来的。

_____ _

Graves需要人际互动，不管何种空间，一个人独处会让他焦虑不安。经过一番长时间的思想斗争后，他终于提及Graves受到过性虐和洗脑，并被教导用性贿赂来表达谢意。

_____ _

他写道Grindelwald剥夺了Graves一切有关他自己名字的认知——尽管他训练Graves回应Pretty这个名字，但后者也慢慢熟悉了其他的替代名。虽然他没认出他的本名Graves，却也没有偏执的纠正Newt。

_____ _

正当他要把羽毛笔蘸回墨水瓶并休息一下时，通向箱子出口的楼梯上方传来一记咔哒声，紧接着解锁声，最后整个皮箱盖打开了。他自然而然的召来了魔杖，并立刻摆出干架的阵仗，然而映入眼帘的是现身在梯子上的Tina Goldstein。

_____ _

松了口气，Newt放开了下意识里一直屏着的呼吸，脸上带着浅浅的笑意回避了视线。

_____ _

“Tina。”他说，看着她的颧骨，“你吓了我一跳，我——”

_____ _

他合上嘴巴。有些事不对劲。她的脸湿湿的。慢慢的，他的目光飘向了她的双眼，然后又折回来。她像是近期一直在哭，尽管现在止住了。她的眼睛又红又肿。鼻子也是。Newt悄悄起身，仿佛怕吓到她，并缓缓的放下魔杖。

_____ _

“Tina？”

_____ _

她徐徐的走下楼梯，魔杖轻轻一扫关上了箱子，然后在楼梯底部停住了脚步，颔着下巴，低垂目光。Newt在她跟前几尺远的地方驻足。

_____ _

“怎么了吗？”

_____ _

Tina捏紧拳头贴着身体两侧，拿魔杖的手抖得厉害。

_____ _

“Picquery女士叫我回家。”她说，嗓音粗粝愤慨，像是砂纸，却垫着一层脆弱无助。还有感激，要是你用心聆听的话。Newt眨了眨眼睛。

_____ _

“什么？为什么？”

_____ _

某些东西在Tina脸上一闪而过，她摇摇头，短俏的发簇绕着脸微微的晃了晃。她一直顾不上照料自己。枯燥暗淡的头发，浓重的黑眼圈，明摆着自从闯入Graves的公寓后就没休息过。而根据她消瘦的模样来看，Newt断定也没好好吃饭。

_____ _

“好——好吧。”Newt说，举起双手，仿佛被打败了，然后点点头，“那么。想不想……来杯茶？饼干？恐怕我这里没什么咖啡。”

_____ _

“茶就好。”她轻声细语，Newt看到她的视线慢慢瞟向床铺。他身体一僵。她也是，“他进行得怎么样了？”

_____ _

Newt注视了她一小会儿，不知该说些什么，接着终于转身，让自己忙着用麻瓜的方式泡茶。

_____ _

“其实我正在写一份关于这个问题的报告。”Newt轻轻说道，把紫铜壶灌满水，下巴点向他的记录，“总而言之，他做得……出人意料的好。”

_____ _

闻言，Tina像是被什么点亮了，她的身姿突然轻盈了一点，而Newt很快伸出一只手，说，“事先提醒，只是些小进步。但仍然有了点眉目。”

_____ _

“老实说，任何进步都是无与伦比的。”Tina话里有话，Newt古怪的看了她一眼，突然意识到她获悉了一些他并不明了的事。然而他没有施压，他在壶底燃起了火，转身面对她——至少，是她下巴的侧角。看出她咬着牙，等着询问的时机。他由着她。目前为止，他知道的够多的了。

_____ _

“他话说得更多了。昨天，我设法哄他用两条腿走路而不是四肢着地——尽管那可能是无心之举。他在……好转。他甚至——”他开了个头，接着又没了声音——Graves的印象， _真正的Graves_ ，在他的记忆里，那双惊恐万分的棕色眼眸依然栩栩如生。Newt咽了咽喉咙。

_____ _

“他甚至，什么？”Tina追问。

_____ _

“他……他回来了，一小会儿。”Newt轻轻的说，他的目光滑向Graves，“其实，只有几秒钟，可是……他在那。某个地方。”

_____ _

当他重新看向Tina时，落入视野的，是她噙泪的双眼。Tina嘴唇颤动。

_____ _

“他在那吗？”她问，一记痛心的抽气声模糊了她的话。

_____ _

“是的。”Newt的微笑几不可察，“我想是的。”

_____ _

Tina佝起双肩缩着脖子，因为反抗习惯性动作而浑身紧绷，她微微哆嗦着。眼睛重新瞥向床铺。

_____ _

“ _我眼睁睁看着他消失了，Newt_ 。”Tina终于屏息道，绞着双手，“我们想办法刺进了Grindelwald的大脑，我们以为他在 _奋起反抗_ ，他让事情看上去像自己被逼无奈，迫不得已，但是那些记忆……他心甘情愿展示给我们看的任何事物，不过是 _他_ 想给我们看的东西。他最后给我们的记忆，是……某段Graves还保有意识的时光。就在他要告诉Graves治好他状况的方法——他 _喋喋不休_ ，说Graves会忘记的，所以就算告诉他也没关系——的时候，记忆突然 _终止_ 了。Grindelwald切断了它。竖起了精神屏障，凶狠到我们其中一位摄神取念师当场崩溃。而如今他展示给我们的只是…… _炼狱_ 。”

_____ _

她含糊不清直到无法呼吸。

_____ _

Newt冲上前去，温柔的领着她坐到桌边的椅子上，不知如何是好。说时迟那时快，他挥了挥手，将热水倒进杯子——他最喜欢的杯子——向空气施了点魔法，丢入茶包，一勺蜂蜜，一团奶油，他坐到Tina身旁的椅子上，握住她的一只手。

_____ _

“在内阁抵达前，我们无计可施，迫在眉睫。”她终于梗咽，泪眼朦胧的看着Newt。她渐渐噤声。泪水打在桌上，在一片寂静里格外响亮。Newt又用了点力气捏紧了她的手，他明白了。他明白为什么Picquery要叫她回去。他想起了自己的梦境，他太明白不过了。

_____ _

“他现在安全了。”他悄声说。不幸中的万幸，“他安全了，多亏了你。你和你的队员找到了他。就算无法锁定我们需要的记忆，相信还是有别的办法的。或许，要大费周章的那种，可天无绝人之路。现在放弃给不了我们任何好处，Graves还和我们在一起，还在拼命努力呢，不是吗。”

_____ _

轻轻的，他把那杯茶飘到她跟前，没察觉到她转开了视线，直到她在椅子里猛地一僵， _死死的_ 攥着自己的手。Newt顺着她的视线，接着柔和下来。

_____ _

不知怎的，经过刚才一阵兵荒马乱，他们居然没注意到Graves醒了，而且几乎已经跨过了屋子。他基本上朝向Newt，四肢着地蜷伏在地板上，防备着Tina，他太过渴望Newt（他唯一认得的人），而无法远远躲开。当Tina显然不打算挪窝的时候，Graves缩掉了彼此间最后的隔阂——整个过程中，两只眼睛一直盯着Tina——终于待在了Newt身边的地板上。Newt原以为他会坐到他的另一边，让Newt的身体和椅子横埂在自己和Tina之间——可他没有。Newt不禁为这小小的宽容感激不尽。如果他像那样堂而皇之的抵触Tina，天知道对她来说打击有多大。实际上她对两天前自己一个人哄Graves出来失败的事还在耿耿于怀。

_____ _

_不过天杀的真要命，眼下这时机糟透了。_

_____ _

Newt畏缩了一下，注视着搁在中间的茶，正巧感觉到了Graves下颚熟悉的重量压上了他的腿。Tina在他手里直打颤。

_____ _

“Tina。”Newt刚开口，就被身旁男人一记软软的哀叫打断了。唉声叹气的Newt用空出来的那只手插进Graves柔软的头发里，俯瞰着他，跟他打招呼。手下暖烘烘的，比他该有的热了一点，“早上好，Graves先生。”

_____ _

Graves默不作声，眼神警惕，直勾勾的盯着Tina。虽然此刻无声无息，可Graves的肋骨拼命抵着自己腿，Newt能从那里感到一连串小心翼翼的咆哮所带来的微弱震动。

_____ _

Newt蹙眉，撩过Graves眼前的碎发：“这是Tina。你见过她的，记得吗？”

_____ _

“Tina。”他复述道，就像他们刚找到他时一样。Tina一阵战栗。

_____ _

“是的。Tina。她是朋友。”Newt解释道，“她是来看望你的。”

_____ _

Graves猛转过头，兽耳对犄。Newt拼命无视男人脸上露出的神情有多么可爱。然而Tina只是用力吞咽了一下，努力摆出一个勇敢的微笑。Newt看得出，对她来说，这幅模样跟可爱沾不上边。

_____ _

对她来说，不过又来一个提醒，提醒Graves的部下们究竟是怎么辜负他的。

_____ _

“你好，长官。”Tina温柔的说，声音稍微有点发抖，“你感觉如何？”

_____ _

Graves朝她眨巴了下眼睛，然后回头看着Newt——明显对这问题不知所措。

_____ _

Newt鼓励的对他笑笑，说：“你为什么不告诉她我们昨天做了什么呢？”

_____ _

Graves似乎对受到过多的关注觉得不舒服，可他遵命了。两只眼睛仍然盯着Newt，竭尽全力贴近对方，他说：“我们喂了其他动物。我帮忙。”接着脑子里闪过一些愉快的事情，他想起了，“我 _跑_ 了。”

_____ _

“是哦。”Newt回道，手指在一只兽耳后温柔的挠着——表扬。试图无视Graves说 _其他动物 _的方式，不顾一切的希望Tina对这点也没注意到。__

_____ _

__在Graves脑袋上方，Newt能看出Tina有多努力的想要止住颤抖。_ _

_____ _

__“那——那很好。”Tina说，重新像根棍子般直挺挺的杵在椅子里。Newt希望自己能告诉Tina放松一下她的肢体语言。Graves会留意到她的焦躁，并依样画葫芦的。Graves也同样感觉敏锐。他会知道他没有像Newt希望的那样乖乖的，而为之做出 _反应_ ，而 _要命的是，Newt不知道该怎么摆平这种局面。__ _

_____ _

__彼此间的气氛如坐针毡。_ _

_____ _

__他需要喂Graves吃东西，即使男人永远不会承认自己肚子饿了。但他知道事情会一发不可收拾。Tina会看着Graves像狗狗一样在地上吃饭。Newt则又会跟他争执不休， _不，你不用舔干净洒出来的东西_ 。他就是不能让她看见那种画面。对她此刻的精神状态根本就是雪上加霜。_ _

_____ _

__Tina需要休息。她需要吃东西，睡觉，舒舒服服的洗把澡，好好照顾自己，如果她自己都要倒下了，她谁都帮不了。他试着好言相劝，但他想出的每句话听上去都像另一道逐客令——就跟Picquery的做法一样。Tina并不脆弱，那不过是她抗压的方式。但Picquery跟Newt心里也明白——Tina _并不脆弱_ ，可她还有工作要做。一份要是她钻牛角尖的话便无法胜任的工作。被她无法改变的事搅得不得安生。_ _

_____ _

__因此需要某些她能心领神会的暗示。_ _

_____ _

__Newt的指头心不在焉的撸过Graves的头发，蜿蜒向下直到某些短峭扎手的熟稔粗糙感咯着他的皮肤——发茬。突如其来，灵光乍现。他想到Graves的脸颊上还有一些泥点，他知道该怎么做了。_ _

_____ _

__“你能来看我们太好了，Tina。”Newt说。他舔舔拇指，开始揉搓Graves脏兮兮的脸蛋，既然Newt刻意要达到这种效果，便无视了男人躲避这种奇怪举动的样子——吸引Tina的注意力，Graves需要洗澡的事实，“我们需要开始一天的活动了。我使用过魔法，但我不知道这会跟Grindelwald的…… _礼物_ ，产生什么不良反应。你瞧，尽管我在Graves面前施展魔法，但还没有在Graves身上直接使用魔法。”_ _

_____ _

__“哦——噢！”Tina说，腾地站了起来，吓了Graves一跳。虽然尽量不动声色，她脸上还是隐隐约约的浮上了一抹红晕，她飞快的系紧了外套上的小皮带，“当然，是的，对——我就……这就走。我待会儿……再来看看？”_ _

_____ _

__“那可真是太好了，你不这么觉得吗，Graves先生？”Newt说，手指抚着Graves的肩头，引起他的注意。_ _

_____ _

__Graves眨了眨眼睛，随后怪异的看着Tina。有那么会儿，他唯恐男人根本不搭理Tina。他也从Tina的眼里看出了那种惧意，但最终Graves的脑筋转了过来。究竟是什么，Newt说不好，但Graves微微一笑，说，“再见，Tina。”_ _

_____ _

__即使微不足道，也够让Tina破涕为笑。_ _

_____ _

__她向前走了一步，停了会儿，仿佛要摸摸他的头发，却犹豫不决。相反，她用力的点点头，说：“我等下再来看你。”接着很快消失在了楼梯尽头。_ _

_____ _

__Newt挥了挥手，召来了他的魔杖，给羽毛笔施了法，飞快的写下一条简讯给Queenie——确保你姐姐在回到国会前好好吃东西和睡觉— _N_ ——随即把小纸条“蹦蹦跳跳”的送了出去，转身看向Graves。_ _

_____ _

__男人急切的抬头看着他，显然已经忘记了先前的客人，说：“洗澡？”_ _

_____ _

__“先吃饭。”Newt暖暖的说，“再洗澡。”_ _

_____ _

__“好的。”Graves兴高采烈。_ _

_____ _

__“好的”_ _

_____ _

___老天保佑Tina Goldstein。___


	7. 一起寻找安宁

Newt看着Graves吃东西，心中不是滋味，纠结得要命，他没有碰自己的食物。忙着折腾热气腾腾的茶杯，让温暖的器皿熨帖着手里粗糙的茧子，同时等候着。Graves狼吞虎咽的速度，不用说也知道Grindelwald多久——或者在这件案子里，是 _难得_ ——才喂他一次。虽然他嶙峋的肋骨已经彰显了这点；从自己坐着的地方看过去，Newt能一根根的数出来。

Newt考虑着今天的计划。他得信守诺言，让Graves用帮忙照顾神奇动物的方式代替“谢谢他”。他们要向月痴兽问好，确保Graves继续在田野间周游玩耍，或许这次给他找些生物作伴。到了晚些时候他要怂恿Graves双手捧着碗吃饭，而不是放在地板上，完全匍匐下去勾着吃——在Grindelwald的调教还如此鲜明的情况下，比起劝说这位前傲罗坐在椅子上吃饭，他更倾向于循序渐进。他琢磨着这些安排，眼神游离，尽力不去想现在的当务之急——给Graves先生洗澡。

操蛋的梅林啊，他希望能简简单单用魔法清理男人，一劳永逸。可一部分的他很清楚，虽然这不是他第一次对男人使用魔法，但一次没有伤害到Graves，并不代表在那个名牌的作用下，再次贸然行动，就不会产生可怕的后果。要是在男人身上使用魔法便会给名牌注入咒力，使得它们的控制力更厉害了怎么办？毕竟，法器什么的得从哪里汲取能量吧。在Grindelwald离去无法维系它们的情况下，它们会自热而然的丧失功能吗？或者他的魔力如此强大，就连时间也对他无可奈何？

Newt一激灵，不愿让Graves先生遭受更多的痛苦。

当Graves从他没合拢的双腿中突然冒出来，下巴支在Newt的一条大腿上时，他吓了一跳，回过了神。对方在微笑，没察觉到Newt的胡思乱想。如果他有条尾巴，Newt敢打包票它会欢快的摇来摇去——啪嗒啪嗒的拍着小棚屋的木地板。Newt捋着Graves的头发，试着不去想这感觉竟已如此理所当然。

“谢谢你。”Graves说，注视着他。

“不——不客气，Graves先生。”

Graves歪了歪脑袋，微微眯起眼睛，不过无论他心里在想什么，他也没有说出来。他只是闭上双眼，倾身贴进Newt的抚摸。Newt轻挠着Graves大大的黑色兽耳的耳根，没错过掌下的男人为此舒服到发抖，随后指尖终于逡巡着擦过浅浅的深色胡渣——混着斑驳的灰白——缀着Graves的下巴。

“你主人是怎么帮你弄掉这个的？”Newt问，想起找到Graves时，他被剃得一干二净。

Graves睁开眼睛，专心致志的盯着他，在那双琥珀色眸子的凝视下，Newt怔住了一会儿，然后Graves才说：“刮胡刀。”仿佛答案明显的就像天空是什么颜色一样。

“是吗。”Newt说，一想到Grindelwald拿着那么锋利的玩意靠近Graves细致的脖子就叫他心里直打鼓。想到 _Graves_ 就堪堪坐在那儿，让那个疯子为所欲为。当Newt吞了吞口水时，他的喉咙发出咔哒声，“刮胡刀啊。”

于是Newt用一句“ _清理一新_ ”和漂浮咒将碗扫回了橱柜，Graves一脸入迷的看着，Newt走向自己简陋的小浴室。Newt先着手把逼仄的空间变得对两个挤在一起的成年男人来说更宽敞更舒适。这举动叫Graves叹为观止，后者从跪伏的地方试探性往前，朝门口爬去，眼看着房间延伸扩大——手指几不可察的震颤着，要Newt说，比起任何潜意识的思维，更应是固有的肌肉记忆。却仍旧给了他希望。

一旦处理完毕，他如法炮制，让小小的浴缸变为巨大的圆状物，深到盘踞在里面的人站定时，水可以淹没肩膀。他甚至构架了一张半边没入浴缸，其余镶着浴缸延壁的长凳，而它最上面的外沿宽到Newt可以攀附。然后，他漫不经心的挥了一下魔杖，开始向巨大的澡盆注满蒸汽缭绕的热水。

Newt咬了一会儿嘴唇，为接下来没法退避的事而忐忑不安，决定能拖多久就拖多久。他抓起一把浴乳和精油添进水里。先是一点蜷翼魔的提取液，帮Graves减缓今天早晨噩梦所残留的焦虑，然后是少许有助纾解的薰衣草；不仅为了Graves，同样也为了他自己。接着，他将香皂，一块柔软的方巾，剃须膏，刮胡刀布置在浴缸的延边上。他不得不翻箱倒柜的找那把剃须刀。他过去在早晨常常用魔法解决脸上的毛发问题。但多年前，他哥哥送给他一包旅行套装。基于眼下的情况，他为此感激不尽。

Newt终于用手测了下水温，一直小心回避Graves好奇的目光，然后叹了口气，转身招呼他。

“洗澡水准备好了。”Newt说，努力屏除语气里所有的紧张痕迹，“过来，还有……可以的话，脱——脱掉你的衣服。”

Graves点点头，摸向自己的衬衣纽扣，但他的指头顿时不听使唤。Newt看着他搏斗许久，这是个千载难逢的机会，他硬着头皮，仔细观察Grindelwald是怎么夺走Graves动手能力的。在对方试了几次后，Newt恍然大悟，黑巫师没有对Graves的手指或机能做出 _生理_ 破坏。反过来，他肯定对男人的 _精神_ 动了手脚。现在事实摆在眼前，他能看到迷茫的云雾一点一滴的熏陶，遮蔽了Graves的双眼——浓稠，朦胧——男人绞着眉，低头看着自己的衬衫。仿佛他不能想象，或探索自己手指需要如何运作才好。

直到Graves开始眯起眼睛，皱着的眼角饱含痛苦，Newt这才看出Grindelwald的荼毒效果有多么深重。Graves越是长时间的反抗，甚至下意识跟这样简单的任务较劲，那片迷雾就越是滋长，痛楚也结伴而生。即是，惩罚。Graves丢下纽扣不理了一会儿，揉了揉眼睛，然后想要重新开始，却被Newt捧住了手。

“像这样。”Newt说，开始慢慢引导Graves的手指，教他怎样掰开一颗扣子的步骤。当随着一记轻轻的“噗”声，迎刃而解的时候，Graves微微的蹦了一下——兽耳嗖的竖起，“现在轮到你了。”

他屏息以待，看着Graves再做尝试，他的手指跟下一颗塑料小珠子磕磕绊绊，混乱的模仿着Newt刚才的示范。可当男人显然还没有掌握要领的时候，Newt只是简单的又勾住了Graves的指头，手把手的教他，这次动作放得更慢了。

“别太用力的想着它。”Newt一边软语相慰，一边解开了一颗纽扣，随即牵引Graves摸向下一颗，“那只会固化他加诸在你脑子里的强制力。你的身体知道该怎么做。就让一切顺其自然。把精神集中在我的手指上；看到它们推动你手指的样子。将纽扣的边角按进洞里，然后轻轻的推着它穿过去。完成。”又解开了一颗，他表扬道，“就是那样。好孩——”

Newt愣住了，他的双手像爪子一样攥住了Graves的，僵在了去向下一颗纽扣的半途中。他整个人抖得不行。心脏在胸腔里跳得震天响，浑身的血液仿佛冻住了。他想到了那个梦，想到了Graves是怎么称呼他的—— _主人_ ——他飞快后退，像被火烫到一样。

尽管如此，他还是没有，漏掉Graves眼中一晃而过的伤心。感觉更糟了。Newt畏缩了一下，别开脸。

他几乎透不过气来。

难道…… _难道他跟Grindelwald是一丘之貉？_

 _‘可我在试图帮忙啊。’_ Newt向自己疯狂的辩解道，双眼恍惚的盯着地板上的某处， _‘我跟他不一样。不一样。’_

两只手，轻轻的裹上了他的，把他从黑暗中牵了回来。这一次，是Graves协助Newt解开了自己最后的两粒纽扣——白皙柔滑的肌肤，随着每个动作，从衣衫底下露得越来越多，直到衬衣发出一声轻吟，从Graves的肩头掉落。

傲罗带着一丝蠢萌兴奋的微笑抬头看着他，问道：“像这样？”

“是——是的，Graves先生。”Newt抖抖霍霍的呼出了口气，恐慌压得他胸闷，他挤出微笑，“就是这样。好——好……干得好。”

显然这就够了，因为Graves的微笑在他的赞美下，像升起的太阳那般璀璨绚烂，随后他很快弯腰，褪下了裤子。

于是他一丝不挂了。

再一次。

Newt的脸擅作主张的红了，他一边努力克服，一边非礼勿视——没瞧见Graves目光里闪过的些微疑惑和畏惧——兽耳塌了下来。

“现在准备就绪，我们去浴缸那儿，你到里面开始洗澡，好不好？”Newt问，试图用言辞和勉强的讪笑填补彼此的距离。避开眼神交流，接下来，他领着Graves借由一段他匆忙搭建出来的阶梯跨过浴缸的边缘，将他送进水里。

一只脚刚踏入，Graves立刻呻吟出声，整个人投进了暖洋洋的拥抱，溅起一阵水花，直到水面上只看得见他的眼睛及以上部位——兽耳顽皮灵敏的竖在头顶。

“太热？太凉？”Newt一边问，一边为了分散注意力，忙着把几样他已摆到浴缸边沿上的物品排成一列。他的双手在发抖。

Graves摇了摇头，视线追着他，却一言不发——从Newt身上获取的肢体语言，让他意识到了对方的心情。Newt暗骂自己。他轻轻吸了口气振作起来，卷起裤管，坐到浴缸的壁架上，好让自己的两条腿悬挂在里面，方便协助Graves。

水很柔——他的乳液和精油起了作用——绝对令人心旷神怡。他闭上眼睛，允许自己享受一会儿这份感觉，并收敛自己，却感到水波轻缓的拍打着他的小腿，他猛地睁开眼睛。 

Graves游了过来，此刻站在他跟前——严格来说，不在他的双腿之间，然而他要是再靠近一点，就绝对会了。水珠凝结在男人露出的皮肤上，沿着男人棱角分明的下巴淌过被束缚的修长脖颈，流过坚实的臂膀，随后又消失进了浴缸。Newt试着不去看。可他依然情不自禁，感到自己的呼吸悄悄的溜走了。

一种他试图马上歼灭的感觉。

 _‘他没好。’_ 他恼羞成怒，无数次的提醒自己，就算他的目光锁住了那双查看自己的温暖眼眸；索求着他的教导和指示。需要他的帮助。Newt咽了咽喉咙，干涩艰深， _‘停下。你是来帮忙的，不是来欣赏膜拜的。’_

“让我们先洗头好吗？”Newt说，眼下还不愿触碰Graves的身体。先从头发开始。头发比较容易。头发可以的。他鼓起安慰的笑容，示意Graves靠过来。

这个位置一定是以前Grindelwald在他们自己例行公事时使用的姿势，因为Graves不经提示就转身坐进了Newt叉开的腿间。这位瘦瘦高高的神奇动物保育员手足无措，只好颤巍巍的吸了口气，用一只湿漉漉的手扒过自己的头发，然后终于摸到肥皂。窝在手里——轻轻起泡，散发出白檀的香气——接着凝心聚神的处理眼前的乱发。

他先不动声色的伸出手，指头将肥皂搓进软软的发丝里，全程留意着Graves的负面反应。什么也没有，于是他渐渐胆大了起来，按着傲罗的头皮，在他的揉弄下肥皂打出了丰富的泡沫，他开始更加聚精会神的按摩头皮。他洗去了前天在室外嬉戏时粘上的尘土，手指摸到几根缠绕着的常见茅草，把它们从一缕墨黑与一簇银灰的发丛里挑了出来。Graves低低的呻吟——不是因为感官上的愉悦，而是出于纯粹的惬意和放松——Newt心下了然，不由微笑起来，知道自己起码给了男人这个，安宁。即便只有一小会儿。

当他从浴缸里掬起一小捧水洒在Graves的头上，揉搓冲洗头皮时，他小心不让肥皂渗进Graves的眼睛里。虽然他看不见，但能感到Graves软软的靠着他，他裤子上每个被Graves皮肤沾到的地方，很快浸湿了。对方使劲贴着自己，像一只狗狗会做的那样——索要安慰和关切。

当最后一捧被施了魔法的泡泡水，洗去了Graves发上残余的肥皂时，男人缓缓的睁开了眼睛——半张半阖——抬头望着他。

Newt露出微笑，拨开他眉毛上一丝凌乱的头发。

“舒服吗？”

Graves抵着Newt的大腿拱了拱脑袋，鼻子埋进织物里，点点头。

下一步，Newt拿起放在旁边的毛巾，打上肥皂，然后动手清洗。他先擦拭Graves的后颈，将皂液轻轻的抹上他的皮肤。Newt整个早上都在担惊受怕，怕给Graves先生洗澡的亲昵行为；他的忧虑像某种会呼吸的活物，缠着他的肚子七上八下，提心吊胆。可事到如今，他不禁发现自己挺享受的——并非出于那个让自己惶恐不安的理由。

他们在这个小小的浴缸里一起找到了片刻安宁。某些在按部就班的拭去傲罗皮肤上污垢的过程中，存留着的一拍即合，差慰人意的东西。某些终于能够做点看得见摸得着的救助，强而有力的东西。某些，也同时给予了Graves的东西——从他变化的肢体语言中透露出来。彻底的放松，踏实——悉心呵护。在很长一段时间里，他们只是默默的坐在一起，简单的享受着暖暖的浴池和温柔的清洗，然后Newt终于把毛巾放到旁边，转而伸向剃须膏。

“你能面对我吗，Graves先生？”他问，一边用手搓出一团软软的泡沫，一边看着神游天外的Graves回过神来。他把白色膏体涂在男人的脸上，小菜一碟。

他打起精神，专心致志的拾起剃须刀，举到他的喉咙边。从始至终，Graves都在看着他——全身心的信任。

“千万别动，好吗？”Newt飞快的吟诵了一句咒语，把闲置多年的锈钝刀片磨利。

“好的。”

他弄的很慢。说实在的，对Newt而言，感觉度日如年。每次刀片削剃男人的胡茬时，都让他胆战心惊，每划一下，都怕留下一片绽开的血花——然而并没有。毕竟，Graves纹丝不动，而Newt，抛开他的恐惧不谈，有着一双能工巧匠、经验丰富的手。随着最后一抹面霜落入浴缸融化不见后，Newt大大的松了口气。

“好喽。”他一边说，一边把刀放下，伸手检查男人刮得干干净净的下巴，摸起来犹如婴儿般柔滑，“完成。”

“谢谢你。”Graves说，他一心一意的眼睛，浑圆腻人。Newt吞了下口水。

“不、不客气，Graves先生。”

“Graves。”他歪了歪头，还是开口了，显然对Newt很放心，放心到终于问出了自己的疑虑，这份疑虑，神奇动物保育员曾在对方眼里看到过许多次，“你老是那么叫我。为什么？”

“是啊。”Newt说，避开视线，他从浴缸边起身，拧干裤管，“因为那是你的名字。”

“我的名字叫Pretty。”Graves说，当Newt终于抬起目光看着他时，闯入视野的却是Graves的凝望——还歪着脑袋——显得惴惴不安，显得充满好奇。

“Pretty是你主人叫你的。”Newt轻轻说，他站了起来，毛巾放到一边，接着全神贯注的看着在浴缸的傲罗，“却不是你的名字。不是你 _正真_ 的名字。” 

Graves皱眉，举起手摸着微微发光的吊牌和上面镌刻的名讳。

“可是主人——”

“他给你起了一个，简而言之，就是……昵称。”Newt说，“只属于你们俩。”

“只属于我们俩。”Graves轻轻重复道，随即看着他，“那么你呢？”

“我？”

“你的昵称是什么？对我？”Graves说，突然犹疑不定。

“你不喜欢Graves先生这个称呼吗？”Newt问。

Graves没有特地摇头，但也没有断然否定。Newt笑起来。

“你知道吗，你有其他的名字。”他说，希望它们中的某个能引起共鸣，“你本来全名叫Percival Graves。还记得吗？”

当Graves摇摇头，神情有一点点委顿时，Newt伸手安抚他。

“没关系。Percival怎么样，你喜欢吗？”他问，过了一会儿他又补充道，“或者Percy？”

Graves的兽耳噌地竖了起来。

“那是我的名字？”

“是的。想让我叫你这个名字吗？”

“好的。”

“好的。”Newt扬起一丝笑容，探出一只手把Graves从浴缸里捞出来，“让我们擦干了，准备迎接今天吧，Percy。”

当男人攥住他的手并报以微笑时，感觉像打了一场胜仗——即使微不足道。


	8. 迷失的爱人

这段记忆他们放了一遍又一遍，Grindelwald乐此不疲，毫不遮掩。

当整整假冒了Graves一天的Grindelwald打开本尊公寓的前门时，落入眼帘的是躺在离玄关只有几步之遥的部长，被自己施在门上的某个诱捕咒捆成了一副撩人的姿态。心下了然，轻叹一声的Grindelwald大大咧咧的走进屋内，缓缓关上门，然后一探究竟。他朝五花大绑的男人走去，直到居高临下的俯瞰对方；他将部长躺在地上的无助模样尽收眼底，嘴角扯起一丝似有若无，可怜见的的微笑——对方昂起头朝他怒目而视。

绑着男人的皮绳非常柔软——刻意为之，说到底，Grindelwald可不想害他的宠物受伤——却韧劲十足，收得死紧。细细的黑皮带在Graves身上纵横交错，织出绵密的线条，与他奶白色的肌肤，还有嵌进皮肉勒出浅粉色血印的地方，相映得彰。他的双臂被狠狠的扭箍在背上，皮带从手腕交织到了肩膀，膝盖折起脚踝跟大腿系在了一起。拘束带在这里比起实际功用反倒突显了视觉效果；黑色的皮绳勾勒出嶙峋的髋骨，沿着脊柱蜿蜒的曲线，缠住了他的胸骨，堪堪擦过乳头，绷成了一面菱形网格，最后绕上了下颚，卡进了他的嘴里。真是漂亮得不得了，他的Pretty。

这个他某晚一时兴起决定加诸在门上的咒语非常巧妙。某种一旦他的屏障受到丝毫明显的损伤就会被激活的东西——无论是魔法还是别的措施造成的——还有所有试图解除这个把Graves牢牢关在里面的魔咒的人。Grindelwald自己都快忘这茬，他明明确定无疑，Graves永远不会再冒着触发项圈的危险而使用魔法的。而近几个月以来，他都规规矩矩的。

直到今天。

这意味着男人使 _用了_ 魔法，一念及此，Grindelwald感到心痒难耐，迸出了一簇兴奋的火花。可他没有深究，先等等。他反而只是简单的打量着，让Graves在底下挣扎煎熬——好奇自己在跟哪个Graves打交道。

而当他的俘虏没有马上因为 _忤逆_ 他而表现出明显的焦虑时，他知道了。至少今晚，他不用藏起自己的魔法。

“啊。”Grindelwald说着，一道缓缓拉伸的残酷微笑慢慢将他偷来的皮相一分为二，“ _你回来了_ ，部长大人。蛮久了呢。”

在他身下，Graves蠕动着，鼻翼翕张，气喘吁吁。半边脸蛋压在柔亮光滑的硬木地板上，他试图扭起身体，不顾从皮带紧紧掐住嘴角的地方微微渗出的口水。

Grindelwald感到裤裆渐渐发紧，却置之不理，缓缓蹲伏到宠物身旁。

“我还想着你不见了呢，亲爱的。”他一边说，一边伸出手，无视Graves猛往后退的样子，拨开他眉梢上的一缕湿发，“我早该知道的。像你这么顽强的东西要完全奔溃得耗上一段时间，是吧？”

在他底下，Graves从胸腔深处发出隆隆的咆哮，却猛地一僵——他飞机耳了——突然意识到自己究竟做了什么。不是因为他威胁了Grindelwald， _Pretty的主人_ ，而是因为他在神志清醒的时候，像野兽一样，咆哮。两者的界限正在模糊。Grindelwald微笑起来。

“看来也要不了多少时间，嗯，小家伙？”他玩味道，手一落，攫住了Graves的下巴，拇指的指腹顺着男人下唇软软的皮面描摹，“等你再次激活项圈的时候。你那么想要变成完全体，是吗？成为 _我的东西_ 。”

Graves甩开了下巴，在另一声明显的嘶吼宣泄出来之前，把它强压了下去，粗实的眉头下两只眼睛炯炯有神的怒视着他。Grindelwald吃吃笑起来，接着装模作样的检查他——把他轻轻的翻过来拨过去。黑巫师可以一口气把脑子里想过的改造点子强加在对方身上，可为什么要急于求成呢？毕竟，眼看着男人对落在自己身上的改变而备受打击的神情要愉快多了；一点一滴的化为他自己魔法的牺牲品。他的变化咎由自取，怪不到别人头上。

“那么这次你触发了什么呢？我看看，还是没有尾巴。好可惜。”他轻轻说道，当他找不到任何显著的改变时，才收回脚跟，向着男人蹲下来。可他安在门上的屏障 _确实_ 损坏了，所以部长大人一定是做了什么……然而是什么呢？当他瞥到从自己的挫败中恢复过来的Graves脸上冒出的欣慰表情时，Grindelwald只是朝他哼了哼，动身进一步调查。

公寓里的一切跟他离开时的印象没什么出入。就在他跨过前廊一脚踩进主厅时，感到脚下咯吱的碎玻璃。抬起脚仔细检阅一番，这就说得通了。

一根管状物——细小，脆弱，玻璃做的，不过如果使用得当，倒不容小觑。Grindelwald装腔作势的对上Graves的视线，他跪下拾起一块残留的碎片，故意举到两人之间的光线下。在碎片的纹路里，他可以看到自己魔法萦绕着的微痕——他屏障的蛛丝马迹。Graves一定是在将屏障收敛进小圆管的半途中，损坏值累积到了能够触发诱捕咒，把他从门边弹开，毫无疑问在过程中摔坏了这个小小的工艺品。相当高明。虽然会花去男人不少时间，Graves可以轻易引导Grindelwald的整个屏障进入小圆管里，不用逼于无奈再使用一次强到可以触发项圈和激活另一个身体改造的魔法。搞不好，给予足够的耐心和运气，Graves今天就能逃出生天。

而这一切都要归咎于Grindelwald误以为部长的神志终于消失了。经过了四个半月的调教，纯粹出于好奇，他决定放任Pretty在公寓里自由行事。在之前的好几个星期里，他每天晚上回到家，都发现男人就跟他离开时一样——可爱的蜷缩在狗狗垫上（靠着曾属于Percival Graves的四柱床的床尾），欣喜若狂的迎接他。

有什么变了吗？

Grindelwald由着小小的碎片从指间掉落，当玻璃因为撞击更加支离破碎时，Graves瑟缩的样子让他很受用。Graves现在开始发抖了，小可爱；Pretty蔓延的恐惧和部长眼里迸射的懊恼激烈的搏斗着。

Pretty正在慢慢回来。Grindelwald露出微笑。

“聪明啊，部长大人。”他说，起身，向俯卧着的男人走去，“出人意料。事实上，你总是惊喜 _不断_ 。”

他又跪倒，一根手指摩挲着男人侧面犀利的颧骨，“打从你几乎逃掉的那晚起，你就不停的让我刮目相看。”指头向下迤逦，顺着Graves修长的脖子——他的心跳在指尖下激荡，“无论是站起来准备战斗。”他说，手指掠过男人一侧硬挺的乳珠，“还是躺下来迫不及待的等着我占有你。”

“别碰我。”男人怒吼，猛的一挣，光裸的皮肤碰擦着硬木地板。

Grindelwald笑得和蔼可亲，却与“和蔼可亲”压根搭不上边。这点Graves看得真真切切，因为他在对方底下，将自己微微的缩成一团，瑟瑟发抖——尽管唾弃自己，却还是不由自主的摆出了飞机耳。犹如一条毒蛇，Grindelwald一把攥过部长的下巴，使劲的碾住他的下唇，掰开，露出男人洁白的牙线，随后拇指整个捣了进去。

“你高兴就好，部长，我倒挺想我的宠物的。”Grindelwald意味深长，怼着Graves因为暴怒而亮晶晶的眼睛，“我们把他带回来，好不好？”

于是他将彼此幻影移形到了卧室。

Graves眨了眨眼睛，一时晕头转向，Grindelwald倚靠在床头板上，很快强制Graves叉开脚跨坐在自己的腿上——没有解开束缚。

“很高兴又能当着你的面使用我的天赋了，亲爱的。”Grindelwald说着，打了个响指，碍事的衣服顿时不见了。在他上方，Graves不住颤抖，Grindelwald发硬的阴茎弹了出来，粗大沉重的抵着前者的臀缝。

兴致来了的Grindelwald随手一挥，除掉了堵着Graves嘴巴的皮带，Graves立马开始反对他们眼下的这种行为。

“不——不要。”Graves语无伦次，拼命遏住一记呻吟，自信摇摇欲坠。在他的眼神中，Grindelwald看出他的Pretty渐渐浮了上来。他微微一笑，伸出拇指抚摸着Graves名牌上繁复的刻纹，指甲抠进大写的“P”。Graves直打哆嗦。

“用不着那么纠结，小可爱。”Grindelwald笑容可掬—— _狡猾奸诈_ ——的说，随即手往上爬捧住了Graves的下颚。他看着男人纤长乌黑的睫毛扑扇着颧骨，感到自己压着男人屁股的阴茎又硬了几分。Graves也感到了，照他浑身战栗的样子来看的话，“你喜欢这个。你知道自己喜欢的。就顺其自然。就乖乖投降。”

趁Graves能够开口反驳前，他施展魔法，一道粘稠滚热的润滑液流进Graves直肠里——胀满了他，直到体液逐渐从他的后穴里滴滴答答的缓缓挤出。处在上方的Graves猛的一甩头，发出哀叫，几乎闭着双眼，拼命保持自制。

“嘘，嘘，嘘。”Grindelwald贴着他的皮肤柔声细语，嘴唇嘬吸着他的乳头。在束缚中，部长勃动抽搐，他自己的分身也开始抬头了，“你知道这是怎么回事。你知道我会照顾好你的。”

“住——住手。”Graves期期艾艾，紧接着立刻皱眉——不喜欢自己声音里迷离兴奋的语调。Grindelwald挨着男人喉咙的凹陷处，咧开嘴笑起来，温存的啄咬着那里的肌肤。

他向后靠去，让他能仔细端详男人，他在两人之间举起一只手——Graves仍然牢牢的铺陈在男人的腿上——开始用食指和中指做出剪切的动作。猝不及防，效果空前。Graves想方设法支撑着自己，不管多么微不足道的手段，哪怕从Grindelwald腿上抬起一点点也好，仿佛在拼命躲避什么东西。

却根本无处可逃。他在Grindelwald那两根探入自己穴内搅动扩张的看不见的手指下无所遁形。在那两根不断用力向上， _向上_ ，进到任何人类手指都无法企及的地方，还有在Graves体内轻柔刮擦着那簇小小的神经丛，几乎令他失声尖叫的手法下插翅难飞——他的脊柱像输送感官刺激的导线，万分痛苦的顶着他。

在那双炽烈的琥珀色眼眸中，Grindelwald看出拼死反抗自己的男人正在溃散，慢慢被一片 _是的主人，求你还要_ 的轻烟漫雾，腐蚀出了星星点点的迷茫。

当他三根无形的手指能畅通无阻的插进男人屁股里时，他撤出了，等着男人跌在他身上缓气，慢慢抓住了对方的视线，部长回来了，快感从一场暴风衰弱成了一波波焦躁不安的涟漪——胸膛上下起伏。

“还在呢，部长大人？”Grindelwald轻慢道，举起一只手抹开Graves湿漉漉的头发，另一只则残忍的追逐磨蹭着男人松软急切的肉穴。在他上方，Graves狂嗥；牙齿在晦暗不明的亮度下泛出白色的珠光。

“松开我。”他咬牙切齿的怒吼道，眼神沸腾，“你个该死的 _懦夫_ ，我会叫你看看我究竟 _还_ 在不在。” 

然而Grindelwald朝他嬉笑，他一边注视着男人的脸，一边将自己的阴茎对准Graves的后穴，随着一记漫长，让男人直抽气的插入，彻底贯穿了对方，“可你浑身上下像那样被绑着的样子，看上去好 _漂亮_ 啊。我怕自己把持不住。”

无论Graves接下来打算说什么，他都没机会开口了——Grindelwald偏偏挑他想好腹诽的时候把那些话操没了，并趁机观赏他脸上的表情。每一次撞击都让男人喘不过气来，身体摇摇晃晃的往上提。而每一次部长看起来理清思路，组织好了语句时，Grindelwald稍微改变了一下角度，便又把那些话操掉了。

指头描绘着Graves尾椎骨的皮肤，粗糙的指甲轻轻的搔弄着，Grindelwald抬头嬉皮笑脸的看向骑着他的男人。

“你最后会疏忽大意的， _小可爱_ 。”他说，惨白狭长的一排牙齿把他的脸割裂成了两半，“用你的魔法——逃跑，反抗，或是 _讨我的欢心_ 。然后触发最后的改变。你咎由自取，怪不了别人。”

端坐在Grindelwald腿上的Graves浑身打颤，屁股推搡了片刻，困惑的微微痉挛，他过往自我与Grindelwald现磨出来的生物正在鏖战。他喘着气，太阳穴上沁出汗珠，他怒瞪着自己的施虐者。

“我不会……重蹈覆辙的。”他气息粗重，一记格外严酷的戳刺捅在了他的前列腺上，打断了他的话，让他猛汲了口气。他夹在两人间的阴茎抽动了一下——发硬，滴水。Graves咬住嘴唇。他的两条腿 _哆哆嗦嗦_ ，而Grindelwald能看出他挣扎得有多厉害。他有多渴望远离自己——从这个变成了囚笼的家。可禁锢着男人的项圈令他动弹不得——身体上和精神上。Grindelwald手指逡巡着精美的皮革，膜拜自己的杰作。吊牌在昏暗的灯光下甜美的闪烁；无辜的发亮。

“你会的。”Grindelwald说，他的言之凿凿让Graves耷下耳，龇着牙，没察觉到自己的动物行为，“到时候的你—— _喔，将是多么可爱啊_ 。一条美丽灵动的尾巴配上你漂亮的小耳朵。完美无缺，只送给我。一份十足的大礼，而我要好好的奖励你。”

“休。想。”Graves从牙缝里挤出话，鼻翼鼓动，怒不可遏，就算另一半自我欢快的回应着他们的交媾，朝下摆臀以便迎撞Grindelwald向上的耸动——每一串动作都比上次又多了几分狂热。Graves头往后一仰，出声咒骂，感到自己主导的神志随着每次对着敏感点的鞭挞，慢慢被另一半自我的迷雾淹没。

他的嘶嚎变成了一记哀吟，身下的Grindelwald乐不可支。

“会的。”他说，一根纤长优雅的手指勾进链接着Graves名牌和项圈的金属圈里，用力一拽，迫使Graves弓起背面向自己，直到他们鼻尖相碰，“因为这个。你逃不掉的，Graves先生。只要你带着这个就省省吧。只要你不能施展魔法就省省吧。只要我高兴随时。”又一记贯穿，比上次更狠，“随地。”又一下，“我都能找到你。”

“不。”Graves悄声道，梗咽着喷了口气，眼皮沉重，慢慢混沌起来。

“是的。”Grindelwald回以耳语，随后把他们翻了个身——将Graves的后背狠狠的摁进床里，好让他能卯足了劲的干他，把男人的肉体更深的操进软软的丝质床单里，直到对方舒服得哭叫出来，男人一直拼命咬住嘴唇的地方破了。又是十几下的肏弄终于将他的宠物浑身抽搐的送上了高潮，在两人之间洒下滚烫黏糊的精液，Grindelwald把自己的阴茎顶在不断收缩痉挛的热浪里不动， _射了_ 出来。

当他射完时，高大的身影欺下，笼罩住了Graves，直到他的嘴唇蹭着男人的耳朵，说：

“你属于我。我的东西。 _我的Pretty_ 。”他的话追赶着男人堕入困住他的项圈所营造出来的深渊里，Pretty从脑海的黑暗中缓缓升起，“因为无论你做什么，都永远摆脱不了这根项圈。除非——”

然后Grindelwald收住了记忆，画面凝固震荡，使得平台上围着他的摄神取念师们轰然倒地，呼号尖叫——因为他残忍的精神反噬而抱住了头。他们四周的记忆化为灰烬，一扫而空，直到他的目光穿过隔开他们两人的冥想盆，直勾勾的盯着Picquery的眼睛。他笑了笑。

“你似乎对那段记忆情有独钟，Seraphina。喜欢我的宠物在我的阴茎上如此坦诚放荡的模样吗？要是的话，我可以再放给你看。”

然而Picquery没有上钩。她只是透过母狮般暴戾的眼睛注视着他，端坐在魔法变出来的椅子上掂量着他。她的眼神几乎跟他一样锐利，在锋芒下如坐针毡，他不禁感到一丝扼腕，一点叹惜，知道他的同胞，又是一个——无与伦比，出类拔萃——被诱骗藏身于阴影里，用他们的天赋镇压同类。噢，她与生俱来的力量将会何等气势恢宏，璀璨夺目，只要她能让麻瓜躺在他们该待的地方……

泥巴里。

终于，Picquery解开了交叠的双腿，起身，鄙夷的盯着对方五花大绑的身影，接着对他视而不见，转身面对围住他的属下们。跪倒在地，气喘吁吁——有几个流着鼻血。

“休息。”她命令道，“吃点东西，喝点东西。给你们两个小时整装待发。然后记住那个男人—— _我们中的一员_ ——全指望我们了，回来时全力以赴。在内阁接管他前我们还有一晚。我们要分秒必争。”

她没有再多看一眼，他们心生感激，却也稍显惭愧，列队步过她的身边。她的目光重新回到了他的身上。凶狠。残忍。无情。

在另一个世界里，他们可以组个了不得的队伍。

Grindelwald微笑起来。

“你快没时间了。”他说，眼睛在停止激活的冥想盆的幽黑中闪闪发光。

“你也一样。”她言简意赅，双手覆在身后，倨傲的抬起下巴。她咄咄逼人的架势，几乎就要让他忽略了慢慢在她眼下浮起的黑眼圈，或是她身后的双手没有绞得那么死紧便不会发抖的样子。她在整个审讯期间离开这间屋子的记录屈指可数。

而一个像Picquery这样的女人可没有一心扑在某个雇员上的闲情逸致。在黑暗中，Grindelwald笑意渐浓。她不为所动。

“他对你很重要。”他揣测道。

“他是这个政府机构里重要的一员。你心里清楚。你不会平白无故的抓他。”

“我为什么抓他的理由多了去了。”Grindelwald说，“强大到我无需隐藏自己的才能。受人敬仰到不会被怀疑质询。举足轻重到可以独立工作。可 _你_ ——为了一个男人叫停政府运作你担待不起。他非常 _重要_ 。一个朋友？一个 _情人_ ？”

某种痛苦的东西从Picquery的脸上稍纵即逝，而Grindelwald笑得益发灿烂。

“他很重要。”她说。

“我可以碾碎他。”Grindelwald说，得寸进尺，“只要一瞬间，我就可以永远毁掉那个男人，你知道的。我可以完全释放他的神志，而在水闸之下他会抓狂的——永远迷失。或者我可以把他还给你。只要你能——”

“你不会的。”她淡淡的说，仿佛突然很累，却信心十足。叫Grindelwald坐直了些。

“哦？你听起来很有把握，Seraphina。你甘愿拿他的命做赌注？”

“我不担心。”她说，盯着他；冷漠，颓唐，“毕竟……他对你来说也弥足珍贵。”

就在此时，处决室的门打开了，十几个傲罗走了进来。他看着她在一记长久的凝视后，背过身去，招呼着鱼贯而入的男男女女，他们沿着墙排成一列——加入之前在审讯期内始终保护着Picquery的一小队傲罗。

“看紧他。一有风吹草动，格杀勿论。”然后她的视线落到了一张熟悉的面孔上，“Goldstein，跟我来。”

于是她带着Goldstein一起离开了。而当着十几个傲罗的面，Grindelwald的脸裂出了一个嗤笑，他哈哈大笑起来——笑得余音随着她一路下到了大厅。

笑到令他们无法呼吸。


End file.
